Unparalleled Love
by Serafina Claremond
Summary: When the daughter of Eric and Ariel returns to Auradon, she comes to save her people. But her sudden reappearance forces Ben to choose between his love for his kingdom or his love for Mal. / Various OCs, slight canon divergence
1. Part One

Part One  
 _Love is irrelevant to people like us._


	2. I

_I  
"Some people seem to fade away but then when they are truly gone, it's like they didn't fade away at all." _

Ben thought he saw her first. But there was something about the way she was looking at him from across Auradon Prep's grassy courtyard, and he was convinced she'd seen him first. There was a gnawing familiarity about her, from the smirk she was wearing to her swaying hips, as she traipsed towards him, with Fairy Godmother struggling to keep up on her much shorter legs.

His focus was lost, forgetting what he was even saying to his friends, and eventually decided to stop speaking entirely. Mal whipped her head away from him to find the source of distraction. The rest of their friends followed suit, and it was Mal who noted, "That girl does not look like a princess."

In truth, she didn't: she was wearing a lavender top that exposed a sliver of her waist and black leather pants and flip-flops. Of course, Evie gasped from the other side of the table, reaching for her boyfriend's hand beside her, and asked, "Is she wearing flip-flops?"

Ben felt his girlfriend's hair rustling against his arm, and dropped his gaze, smiling upon seeing how she was ogling the mystery girl's pants. "You're obsessed with the pants, aren't you?"

Without taking her eyes off the girl, Mal nodded absentmindedly and he laughed, looking back up to catch Fairy Godmother throwing worried glances at her shoulder, since she didn't seem bothered by her cardigan slipping off. He knew from experience that no princess would be caught dead dressed like that, at their prestigious academy or even on vacation. Maybe she was a normal citizen who didn't know how the children of Auradon's elite were expected to live. In a hazy fog, he murmured, "She can't be one of us."

Evie, now breathless, asked, "How is her hair doing that? It's _tres magnifique._ "

Her dark auburn hair moved through the wind like it was water: slow and graceful and ethereal. Ben answered, "Practice. She must be from Coastal City Kingdom."

He still didn't recognize her, and it bothered him. Between the shoe choice and the way she walked, she had to be a citizen of the beachy kingdom whee Eric and Ariel reigned as the Duke and Duchess with their two daughters. Their marriage successfully united the kingdoms of Atlantica and Flowerhaven, a few years before his father established Auradon. _Maybe she was a mermaid of Atlantica,_ he thought, _but that would be a violation of magic._

Jay, seated between Carlos and Doug, asked, "Coastal City is the only kingdom that allows magical creatures to live there, right?"

"All kingdoms have magical creatures," the King said, gently correcting the former thief, "as most fairies choose to reside in Auroria with Phillip and Aurora, and the Genie lives in Agrabah with Aladdin. Coastal City is simply known as-"

"The first and only kingdom where magical creatures are well-regarded, safe, and treated well by the reigning King and Queen." The mystery girl, and Fairy Godmother, arrived at their table, with a bright, dazzling smile as she finished Ben's answer for him. A pang of familiarity shot through his heart, the way it did when he found an old childhood toy he'd loved so much. But he still couldn't place who she was. She pulled her knit cardigan back over her shoulders, much to Fairy Godmother's unconcealed delight, and greeted him with a small wave. "Hey Ben."

Even the way she said hello flooded him with nostalgia and he was unable to speak. Her words hung over their heads, and before the headmistress could correct her, her eyes widened. "I mean, Prince Ben. King Ben!"

Ben rose from his seat and she curtsied, explaining, "It's a big adjustment, your majesty, now that you're super important now."

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and as she straightened her back, he looked into her green eyes, sparkling in the sunlight. He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, how do we know each other?"

"You ass," she replied, eyes still shining. Fairy Godmother chirped with disapproval, but the Villain Kids roared with laughter. Even Doug wore a sheepish grin. "You become king and forget about all your friends? I thought I taught you better growing up."

 _Who was this girl?_ He said, "Most of my childhood friends are with me here."

"You're kidding," she deadpanned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Do you need me to sing for you?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Mal giving him a nervous look and scratching beneath her purple leather gloves - the single concession of personal style she'd received during her Lady of the Court training. His thoughts moved back to the pretty girl before him, trying to understand why singing would remind him of who she-

" _Layla_?"

She laughed - it was the same as when they were children - and opened her arms to hug him, but Fairy Godmother stepped between them, interrupting their reunion. "King Ben, now that she is of age, the princess must go by her given name."

The headmistress turned to the table and gestured for them to bow and curtsy in the presence of royalty. They all gave half-hearted attempts based on Mal's reaction, except Doug, who was now standing in his seat with a smile.

"May I present to you all, Princess Athena Margrethe Lavender of Coastal City Kingdom, heir apparent to the Duke and Duchess-"

"Really, I'd like to still go by Layla," she cut in, interrupting her introduction, and shot daggers at the back of Fairy Godmother's head. But her face softened when Ben managed to make eye contact with her again. "Even Princess Layla if you insist on being formal."

"Only in informal social settings," the fairy sang, finally moving so there was nothing between Ben and his old friend. "Don't forget, Princess Athena, you will still need to swing by my office later to finish your registration for classes."

As soon as she was out of earshot, the princess threw her head back and groaned. "I insist you call me Layla, your majesty."

"Only if you quit it with the formalities, L," Ben said, with no control over the affection dripping in his voice, which he knew his friends would pick up on.

She turned to address them, "Lavender is an awful name."

"No one will agree with you on that, Margrethe," Doug teased, walking over to pull her into a hug.

"At least that's a hand-me-down!" She exclaimed into Doug's chest. "It's ridiculous that of the three names they bestow on me, the original one is fucking Lavender."

Evie gasped and covered her mouth with her gloved hand. "I've never heard a princess swear. Or use sarcasm. I would've thought that was covered in day one of princess training."

"It is," Mal deadpanned. Ben gave her an apologetic look.

"I don't think I would've survived all the princess bullshit without being able to ever swear. Because of them, at them, etcetera," Layla replied. "Worse if I was stuck alone with Audrey and I couldn't swear. Oops, sorry Ben."

The insincerity in her apology was clear, but the King still said, "No apology necessary. Audrey and I are no longer together."

"Oh thank goodness," she said, throwing her hand onto her chest and eyes lighting up. "That's the most amazing news I've heard all day."

Ben smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Carlos asked, "How could you not hear? Their new royal tour was televised."

Squaring her shoulders, Layla replied, "We don't have televisions in Coastal Kingdom. We have some technology in Seaside Castle, but for the most part, my kingdom is underdeveloped."

"I'm sorry, L," Ben murmured, finally giving her a hug, "I've been working on getting more funding to you guys. The politics just make it difficult."

She waved him off and changed the subject back to his romantic life. "So who's the lucky girl you're dating now?"

Ben heard Evie kick Mal under the table, but he said, "You act like I'm some Lothario; what makes you think I'm already dating someone new?"

"As if. Every little princess was in love with you. It was so hard to be your friend while everyone else was trying to become the next Queen of Auradon." She turned to the others and whispered loudly, "Don't listen to him, he loved the attention."

"I am your king now, I demand your respect," he said, puffing his chest out, but he couldn't keep the wide grin off his face for long. Layla doubled over in laughter. Ben picked her up into a bear hug and swung her around, her laugh continuing to ring through the daylight.

"How come you didn't want to be Queen?" Uma asked from the other end of the table, her first words since Layla arrived.

She shrugged. "I've never had any desire to leave my people behind. Being Queen means living in Auradon City for the better part of the year, and I love my home too much."

"And she never let me forget it," Ben added. Smiling and breathless, he said, "I can't believe you're here."

"Dad's always wanted me to spend at least a year of school in formal training for whenever I take over the kingdom. I think he was tired of me leaving a trail of water everywhere." She sat down between Mal and Ben and said, "But anyway, enough about me, let's focus on _you_."

With a meek smile, Mal extended her hand. Layla asked, "You're the new girlfriend right? I saw your best friend look at you when Ben's love life came up."

"Mal, daughter of Maleficent. And King Ben's Lady of the Court," she added the last bit with a flourishing hand gesture.

"Nice to meet you."

Evie shook Layla's hand and smiled widely. "I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen."

"More importantly," Layla pointed at her, "you're Snow's step-sister."

"I haven't met her yet. I don't think she knows I'm here."

"Of course she does!" the brunette exclaimed. "It was a royal decree; even we received the news in our little technologically-inferior beach. It's a big deal that you're all here."

"Oh."

Ben felt the daggers Layla shot at him with her eyes. "She has been here for more than six months and you haven't brought Snow to meet her step-sister?"

"It's been a busy six months, L!" The king defended himself, lifting his hands in surrender. "Did I tell you I was kidnapped during my first trip to the Isle?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she made an incomprehensible noise, one Ben knew well from their childhood: it was how she admitted defeat. He moved the introductions along and pointed at the white-haired boy holding a dog in his lap. "This is Carlos."

"Son of Cruella D'ville," he said, shifting Dude around to properly shake the princess's hand from across the table.

Without meaning to, she shuddered, and quickly apologized, "Sorry, anyone that mistreats animals is a no-go in my books. But _you_ are holding a dog, so you must be pretty great."

Evie said, "He's the greatest."

"I'm the son of Jafar. The name's Jay." Ben squinted at him; Jay's smolder usually worked, but he doubted Layla would be susceptible.

The sea princess gushed, the nostalgia flooding her eyes, "Agrabah is one of my favorite kingdoms to visit. We used to go once every few years. The food is amazing."

His gaze dropped down to his feet, and he admitted, "I've never been, Princess. I don't know what it's like, much less what the food tastes like."

"Ben!" She whipped her head around and glared at him for what felt like tenth time in their short reunion. "Unforgivable! We need to plan a trip for fall break. It would do all of them some good to tour the other kingdoms in Auradon."

He nodded in agreement and she kept speaking, "Good. Just because you hated it growing up does not mean we can let this slide."

"I did not hate it," he lied, surprised at how easy it was to fall into old habits with Layla. She turned to Doug with a knowing look, and Ben backtracked. "You're right, I did."

He looked over her head and saw Mal furrowing her eyebrows, and he wondered what she was thinking. _Maybe that I give in to easily to Layla, every single time._ "Are you here to criticize my every decision since bringing them over from the Isle? Because, I assure you, I have an entire council that does that already - including your parents."

She laughed, and threw her head back. "I'm surprised, that's all. We should go though, really!"

"I know," he said, "for the record, Layla came up with the idea to bring kids from the Isle over to Auradon. I think we were about six or seven."

"Does it really matter that I came up with the idea when you managed to get it through the council, before you became king?" she complimented him, poking his arm. And that's when it hit him: Mal's expression came from the fact he never talked about Layla. But neither did Doug, he justified.

The VKs were discussing what order of the kingdoms they should visit, when Layla said, "I'm so sorry, but I don't think I've gotten your name yet!"

"No worries, I'm Uma."

"Uma," she repeated, and extended her hand. "Not that it's important, but can I ask who your parent is?"

"Ursula, the sea w-witch."

"Oh, of course! It's so nice to meet you. I've thought about this moment since I was a kid, bringing all of you here. It really gives me hope for the progress Auradon will continue to make."

After all these years apart, Ben could tell she was different: when they were younger, she was often scolded with her brash statements and opinionated remarks at political events. Now, she was diplomatic, her words polished, and the confidence she'd always had emphasized the regal air she naturally possessed. _Impressive_ , he thought, _considering how she used to feel about the monarchy._

Jay leaned forward and asked, "This is going to sound stupid, but who rules Coastal Kingdom?"

"Princess Ariel and Prince Eric," Uma said in a clipped voice. An awkward silence fell over his friends, new and old, and he saw Mal's eyes flash green when Layla grinned at Uma and spoke about her family.

Her eyes changed back, and she asked, "How long have you known my little Benny-Boo?"

"Benny-Boo?" Layla laughed, with her mouth wide open and eyes closed. She looked beautiful. "I'm so glad you decided to keep that. Thank you."

His girlfriend finally broke out into a genuine smile and shrugged. "I do what I can."

"According to the official historical accounts, I met him the day he was born. I was a day old so I disagree," she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and squeezing him.

He felt goosebumps run up the back of his neck, and he shook it away. "My first memory of Layla was on her second birthday. She demanded that I be thrown out for upstaging her."

"You dirty liar! Ben threw a tantrum," she explained to the group, "because he convinced himself it was his party. Even though his parents had one planned for him _the very next day_. I begged my mom to get rid of him, but she decided to give him one of my gifts instead."

"After that, our parents came to the decision to host joint birthday celebrations, to prevent another showdown."

"That lasted until we turned fourteen, when I came to Auradon Prep, and she stayed on the coast," he finished their story, hoping to keep his true emotions about her choice subdued.

"Cute," Mal muttered under her breath, as Evie spoke over her, "Shouldn't you have been the crown princess then, if you're the eldest born in the kingdom."

"I thought so," Carlos said, shifting Dude from his lap to the ground, "because that's what we learned in one of our history lessons. As soon as a child was born to any of the royals on the High Council, they would no longer be eligible for the throne if King Adam died or abdicated. And the eldest born child would become the crown prince or princess, to keep Auradon from being run by one family."

"You're right," Ben replied on his friend's behalf, and Carlos beamed with satisfaction, "but there were a few contributing factors that led to me being King instead of her."

"Like I said before, I don't think I would've enjoyed being away from my people. And Auradon is, like, two hours away from the beach. Definitely a dealbreaker," she laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Looking down at her bronze seashell watch, she said, "Oh darn, I should go meet with Fairy Godmother to finish up my registration if I want to join you all in class tomorrow. It was truly wonderful meeting all of you today!"

Been stood up from the table with her. "Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" Mal squeaked, craning her neck to look at him. He'd forgotten he didn't tell her why he was too busy to eat dinner with them tonight.

Layla answered for him, like when they were kids. "The children who grew up together are having a reunion dinner tonight, since they haven't seen me in about four years. Because it's really hard to come to the beach kingdom."

"I would totally visit you all the time!" Evie squealed. "Just imagine the summer fashion."

"I'll take you sometime, promise," she said. "But, Mal, please tell me you're going tonight. I cannot handle Audrey and all of them on my own."

"I didn't know about it," the half-fairy replied, careful not to glare at her boyfriend. "Besides, I don't think I've even met all of them. They still tend to avoid me."

"And," Ben chimed, shooting his girlfriend an apologetic look, "the invitation was very clear it was just for the royal children. I think you can survive, L, one night without-"

"Without actual interesting people? Doug won't be there either, remember?" she whined with a pout.

"Put the pout away," he said, mimicking the words he often caught Evie using on Mal.

She did as she was told and said to Mal, "I'm sorry, you won't be joining us, and I promise I will miss you about twenty times more than Ben will."

The VKs laughed at her declaration and watched her scurry off to the headmistress's office. Ben could see in their expressions that she had them all mesmerized, dazzled even. Uma said, "How come you never told me you were close with Ariel and Eric's daughter?"

"It never came up?" He tried, but judging by the hurt on her face, he said, "I grew up with Layla and her sister, Melody. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable since she wasn't in Auradon anyway."

"I don't know about that, Ben," Jay commented, "you might have misjudged her."

Carlos agreed, nodding. "Layla is totally cool! She would never have acted like Audrey and Chad last time. They were awful."

"Do you think she really meant it when she said she wanted to take us around the kingdoms? To Agrabah and Coastal City?" Evie was positively swooning over her.

But Mal waved her best friend off. "She was being nice. No way would she actually want to show us off to her family. She barely knows us, you guys. It's called diplomacy, you never let someone know you don't actually like them."

He wanted to snap at her, remind her that while some people struggled with choosing goodness, others came to it with ease. It took all of his strength not to; he didn't want to start something by coming to the defense of some other girl. Well, not some girl: it was Layla.

"Trust me, Mal, she really is as good-hearted as she seems. Layla's always been the best person I knew." _The best part of me_ , he thought. He was surprised how much he was realizing he missed her, since he hadn't thought about her in a few years. But it was true, their relationship shaped him into him today.

"Then why have you never mentioned her before?" she shot back, the edge in her voice silencing the chatter of all her friends. "It's a little weird you've never even said her name in passing."

"Mal," he said in a gentle voice, but she cut him off.

"Tell me the truth, Ben. I've never seen you yield to anyone the way you do with her. Even if I have a small suggestion, like going to your grandpapa's cottage for family dinner instead of here at the castle, you push back." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is this girl?"

"Layla and I go way back, Doug too." He pointed at Evie's boyfriend, who was wearing a nervous expression. "Layla, Audrey, Chad, and a few other royal children were all in the same playgroup. Doug, Lonnie, Layla, and I, as well as Snow White's children, Seth and Selene, had the same tutors. When the rest of us came to school here, she stayed behind to help her parents take care of the kingdom. I'm not sure any of us kept in touch with her."

"You're saying, you what? You forgot about her?"

Ben's gaze fell because she was right. He'd forgotten about his best friend, a pang of guilt shot through his heart, because he didn't like that she chose to let him leave. That's what she'd done, wasn't it? "Yeah."


	3. II

_II **  
**All right, we're back together again. What the hell do we do next? **  
**_

Layla felt satisfied. For the first time in her life, she was actually grateful for the guilt the High Council, excluding King Ben, displayed, finally allowing her to attend Auradon Prep. By their decree, she'd been granted last minute registration to the classes of her choice, given a single-occupancy bedroom on the same floor as the rest of the royal children, and provided with the technology Coastal City Kingdom had been deprived of. The only downside, she soon realized, was sharing a wall with Audrey and Selene.

As soon as she caught sight of them walking up the staircase to their floor, she ducked into her room, not quite ready to see her childhood friends, and groaned into a lavender plush pillow when she heard their delicate voices through the wall. To distract herself, Layla began unpacking, but that took less than half an hour as she hadn't brought much. Her daily wardrobe back home consisted of crop tops, skirts, and shorts - which she was confident was not up to par of AP's dress code.

She only owned two gowns, refusing to attend any other fittings her mother scheduled for her and her sister. Now, that was proving to be an issue for tonight: if she wore one of these gowns, she'd be subjected to Audrey's mocker for the entire evening. Not to mention, the collective snide remarks regarding her kingdom's impoverished reputation.

There was a light tapping on her door, bringing her out of her slump, and as she went to open it, Layla prayed it wasn't Audrey. Swinging the door open, she came face to face with a petite brunette with caramel-colored skin she didn't recognize. "Princess Athena? My name is Bethany and I am to be one of your ladies-in-waiting."

"Nice to meet you, and please call me Layla." She thought of her lady-in-waiting back home, Coralia, and wondered what her friend was up to now.

"Princess Layla?" Bethany squeaked. When Layla nodded, she thanked her. "Wonderful, it's lovely to meet you. As you may know, I'm here to attend to your needs, whatever they may be, as well as help you prepare for formal events, such as tonight. Should we get started?"

Layla brushed her off. "Tonight's not quite a formal event. Why don't you take your first night off and we can get lunch tomorrow?"

The girl's face twisted into a worried expression, before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely! Honestly, most of the time, I'll probably send you away. I don't need much help getting ready," she said with a smile. "Besides, you'll need time for your own classes, right?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, your highness." The brunette gave a curtsy and scurried back down the hall. But before Layla could close the door, she heard a voice call for her. She stuck her head out and saw King Ben jogging to her room in a gray suit. He wore his hair a little long, she noticed, and he was taller now. She'd always been close to him in height when they were younger, a point of competition between them. But now, he stood almost six inches taller than her, and she could see defined muscles on his shoulders and biceps.

"Your majesty."

"Stop that, L. I stopped by to see if you wanted to go to dinner together. It's ina few minutes," he said, his gaze dropping to take in the rest of her outfit. "At the risk of sounding like a snob, but Is that what you're wearing?"

"I only brought two gowns and I don't think I can wear them," she admitted with a shrug, ignoring the way her skin flashed with heat at her friend's scrutinizing stare.

He sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "Being here doesn't mean you shirk all your duties and responsibilities. You still have to attend events, just as if you were back home."

"I know that," she whined. "Can I do it this just this one time please?"

It didn't even take him more than a second to understand what she was asking, and they both knew the ramifications if anyone found out about her next actions. But he nodded anyway, and she was pleasantly surprised at the ease with which he agreed. It would've taken at least an hour if they were still children, since Ben was hard to persuade to go along with her schemes. _What happened that changed him like this?_

She flexed her fingers, and made a sweeping gesture from her chest down to her waist, a shimmering light pouring out around her. It wasn't "bibbity-bobbity-boo" but she noticed that he was still mesmerized by her magic. Ben wore the same awed expression now as he had every time she used her powers as kids, whether it be growing plants or transfiguring any object into something he craved.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, watching the very last bit of light disappear into the air. She felt cheeks flush and looked down to see the results. Her crop top and leather pants were now replaced with a lavender off the shoulder dress, made of a seashell-lace bodice and tulle a-line skirt that fell right to her knees.

"Thank you, your majesty," she replied with a curtsy.

"You're welcome," he replied, his dark brown eyes locking onto hers, "but you can't do that anymore here. I know the laws are more lenient in Coastal City, because of Atlantica, but here, the law is the law."

"And the law is good," she said, the words tasting false on her lips. The law banned magic, which proved to have damaging effects on all magical creatures in the realm, but the Council hardly cared. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ben offered his arm to her and she took it without question, noticing how well they fit together, and let him guide her to the dining hall. She was in awe of the decadence displayed around the castle, a castle meant to house and teach students, and asked Ben about nearly every portrait or vase they came across. It seemed too extravagant, she thought. "Is there something on your mind, L?"

The lie slipped easily off her tongue: "I miss walking around barefoot in the castle. Heels are so uncomfortable."

He laughed. "That's what Mal complains about too."

"Yes, tell me more about her. I was sorry to hear I missed you on your kingdoms tour." She'd spent the last three years wondering why Ben never reached out to her, easily placing the blame on Audrey for lack of contact. Yes, Seaside Castle saw more days without technology than without sun, but how difficult was it to send word to summon her from her lessons to see him? Especially if he was introducing his new girlfriend to the world.

"Mal is brilliant and kind. You were right about all of them, you know, when you said the villain kids didn't have to be raised by their parents." He admitted, "I had my doubts about them, even when I made my official proclamation. But Mal, and her friends, choose goodness and make it look easy, when I know how difficult everything is for them. It's actually why I got kidnapped on my first visit to the Isle."

"Mal was questioning herself and ran away?" When he nodded, Layla added, "No one else went with you to protect you?"

"The VKs did their best," he said, with praise, "but no one else really knows what went down that day. Uma and her friends kidnapped me, and Mal and them saved me. Mal saves me a lot."

A shot of pain went through her heart: that had been her job growing up. With her voice full of wonder, she said, "Despite that, you invited Uma and her friends to the kingdom. It looks like you choose goodness just as easily, I'd say."

"Maybe, but I learned a lot of it from you, L." Her heart fluttered this time at his words, and she exhaled deeply, reminding herself that he and Mal seemed perfect for each other.

They came to a stop at a pair of tall doors, with intricate details chiseled into the wood that told the story of Ben's parents and the formation of Auradon. She peeled her hand away from his arm and pushed the doors open.

Layla stepped in first, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor drew everyone's attention to her. But that didn't matter, she was taken by the loveliness of the dining room: there was a long table, covered in a creamy cloth with gold, embroidered flowers, and precious china plates and place settings. The blue and gold cloth napkins were folded into various animals. Dinners at Seaside were never like this, even for special occasions. A man standing off to the side hit the ground with a large staff and announced their arrival. "King Ben of Auradon and Princess Athena of Coastal City Kingdom."

Her eyes widened at the proclamation. She still needed to grow comfortable with her royal title and her given name. As a child, she'd been perplexed why her title was a step above her parents, who ruled their kingdom. But the answer was simple, her mother had told her, the Dukes and Duchesses who weren't elected as King and Queen were no longer in line for the throne, only their children. And as the eldest, she was first in line for Auradon's crown.

 _Not that it mattered in the end_ , she thought, _but it suits Ben at least._ He was royalty. He always had been. He often agreed with her outspoken opinions - as the Council referred to them - but knew how to transform into more appealing proclamations for the older generations. He was diplomatic, but she chalked it up to his charm.

Layla looked around the room and saw the familiar faces of her childhood peers. Most of them treated her with jealousy when she was the heir apparent, angry as if it was her choice to be born first, and then as a competitor to be queen when it was clear she wouldn't ascend. Her eyes flew over Audrey, Selene, Chad, and a few others, but finally saw the friendly faces she was looking for: Lonnie, Aziz and Zara, Aladdin and Jasmine's children, and Eliana, Chad's twin sister.

Each of them looked so much older, so much more distinguished. Lonnie was wearing a traditional red cheongsam with golden embroidery, and Eliana's pale blonde hair was swept up in a braided updo, emphasizing her angelic beauty. Suddenly, Layla was very aware of how disheveled she looked compared to them.

Sensing her uneasiness, Ben leaned over and whispered gently in her ear, "You are beautiful, Layla."

"Shut up and don't lie," she said through her teeth, shooting him an accusatory glare. She made her way to her old friends, who greeted her with squeals that echoed throughout the hall.

"I can't believe you're here! This is so perfect," Lonnie gushed, already playing with Layla's auburn curls. "You look gorgeous."

"You're here for our last year of school!" Eliana exclaimed. "I'm happy you're here, it's been too long!"

Lonnie and Ellie were the only two who'd written her while they were away at school, knowing just how to reach her. Aziz and Zara joined the trio, showering her with hugs. Aziz, the older of the pair, said, "Good to see you, Lavendar."

Without thinking, she spat, "Don't call me that."

His laugh was still the same bellowing chuckle that came from deep within. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. "You haven't changed, have you?"

Sauntering over to them with a sway in her hips, Audrey replied on her behalf, "Clearly not, _Emir_. Look at her. Same ratty red-hair, still wearing last year's trends. Hardly a princess."

"You can call him Aziz, Aud," Layla said, a satisfied smirk rolling onto her lips as soon as Audrey's face twisted with disgust at her childhood nickname. "It's good to see you. And I might be wearing last year's trends, but you're still wearing that same dumb look you had when we were kids. You know the one: when you knew you lost."

The princess scoffed. "Is that how they teach you to insult people at the beach, Lavender? Go for low hanging fruit?"

"Hardly. They taught me how to care more for my people than the dresses I wear. But speaking of low hanging fruit, where are you at with your royal training? Are you ready to be queen?"

"Ugh," she screeched, and turned on her heel, stomping back to Selene and Chad, and Layla gave the pair a small wave.

"So she's still the same, huh?"

Lonnie laughed. "It's always nice to see someone give Audrey a taste of her own medicine, even if it's, you know, not what the heroes would do."

"You got that right." Layla looked around the room again, looking for one face in particular. But she couldn't find him, and her heart dropped. "Where's Seth?"

Shrugging, Lonnie said, "I'm not sure. Aziz?"

 _Aziz?_ The last she remembered, Aziz and Seth were in a constant state of bickering. More often than not, Seth would come running to her to complain about another of the Agrabah Prince's antics. Although, if she thought about it long enough, he had mentioned something of the sort when he'd last stopped by her palace.

"He wanted to join us tonight, but his parents needed him to stay behind in Charmington," Aziz replied. He gestured to Selene and added, "He sent her along because he knew she'd make quite the fuss if she missed moving in with Audrey. I'm sure he would have thought twice about staying if he knew you were coming to join us, princess."

Her cheeks flared with embarrassment at the thought of his childhood crush on her back in the day. Before she'd seen Ben for who he truly was. She hissed through her teeth, "That was a long time ago, Aziz."

Lonnie and Eliana launched into an excited discussion about the trips they could take now the three girls were reunited and, under his breath, Aziz said, "So you're saying the two of you never snuck off to your mother's sculpture to catch up?"

The pair really as thick as thieves if Seth told him that. Before she could deny the accusation, Ben interrupted and announced, "I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to eat!"

Everyone laughed along with the king, who took his place at the head of the table and gestured for their friends to do the same. Except no one moved. All their eyes were on Layla and she yearned for Seth, who would've grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to her seat.

But he wasn't here and she was subjected to the smug looks on her peers' faces. The last time they'd all been together like this, it was Layla whose place was at the head of the table and commanded the others to sit. This was different. Weird.

Ben met her gaze and she took a deep breath, making her way to sit at his right hand under Chad's withering glare. It was a good thing Mal didn't end up coming, she realized, as she'd have no clue where her proper place actually was. Once Layla looked comfortable to the room, everyone exhaled at once and took their own seats, in order of age.

Chad sat across from her, with Eliana and Audrey to his left; Lonnie sat beside her, Aziz following suit. Zara, Selene, and Astrid, the eldest daughter of Anna of Arendelle, sat at the other end of the table, and Layla felt her heart go out to Melody, wishing she could have been with them.

From the time Layla met Audrey when they were both still in diapers, she'd never seen her so visibly comfortable as she was right now. Layla was the ice queen, cold and unnerving, but Audrey was the best at masking her true emotions with a wide smile and sparkling ices. She never looked in Ben's direction, not even to look at Chad, who Layla heard was her new boyfriend since Ben dumped her. _Mal really did a number on her,_ she thought.

"I'm glad we were able to do this," Ben said, the caution in his voice coming through clear as day. "Aside from Layla, we've gone to school together for the last three years, and have never done anything like this."

"It's crazy," Lonnie agreed, sipping a small spoonful of the miso soup they'd been served. "We spent so much time together when we were little, especially you, Layla, the twins, and Seth."

Ben stiffened at the mention of Snow's eldest born. But before she could shoot him a curious look, Aziz slammed his hand on the table and exclaimed, "Now Ben is king! I still say King Adam instead of King Ben sometimes."

"Is it crazy because he's one of us or because we grew up thinking it was going to be Layla on that throne?" Audrey asked, her voice barely audible.

"I didn't think you really minded," he replied, straightening his back. "It gave you a clear path to be queen instead, didn't it?"

"You're not wrong," she said, her spoon trembling in her delicate fingers as she brought it up to her mouth to take another sip. "But we did spend our entire lives being told it would be her."

Layla put in her thoughts before Aziz could take offense with her words. "I don't know if that's it, Audrey, because I like to think if it were me, we'd all have the same reactions anyway. Though, in all honesty, Ben and I found out the news long before the rest of you."

"I agree," Eliana said, smiling, "if any one of us ascended, I think we'd all feel the same kind of shock. Ben, or Layla, taking the throne means the rest of us are almost of age to take our parents' places and being ruling our own kingdoms."

"It also means putting down our prince and princess titles and becoming dukes and duchesses," Audrey said, a hint of sadness coming through her sentiment. "No longer in line for the throne."

"I thought stepping out of the line of succession when you came of age was so you could focus on your people, instead of lying in wait for the king to die," Lonnie pointed out. "I could be wrong, since I'm not not exactly royalty."

"You're right, Lonnie," Layla replied, "when we come of age and take the kingdom from our parents, it means we're supposed to stop thinking about the ways we can take the throne. And besides, you may not be royal in title, but you're here because you might as well be. Your mother is legend."

The rest of the group of teenagers were staring into their bowls of soup with dejected faces: the blonde's statement was a scary truth for them. Were they ready? Was Layla ready? Ready to do what she needed to do for her her kingdom, for her parents? "Come on now, if Ben can do it, we all can."

Ellie, Lonnie, and Aziz laughed in agreement, and Chad and Audrey soon followed suit, unable to contain their amusement. For a split second, Layla saw the girl Audrey used to be prior to entering their preteen years. Before boys were anything more than their friends, and the girls were competition.

Seeing Ben's expression of chagrin, Chad patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's funny because she has a point, your majesty."

"You're right, Chad," he conceded, "she always does."

Surprised by his words, Layla turned to her left and smiled. His eyes glistened with amusement, the way they always did when she made a joke at his expense. It comforted her, knowing their relationship never changed despite the time and distance spent apart. Her heart began to beat against her chest, the impact growing with each beat, and she worried the others could hear it.

 _There's nothing to worry about_ , she reasoned, _it was nothing._ It was nerves. Because if it was anything more than that, she knew she couldn't do what needed to be done at next week's council meeting for her kingdom. And that, above all else, needed to be her priority.

* * *

After their first day of classes, Layla found herself exhausted in bed, making a poor attempt at staying awake to work on some of the practice exercises her arithmetics teacher insisted on giving the class. Her bed smelled of flowers and the comforter enveloped her completely, beckoning her to take a much needed nap.

 _Tap tap tap_. She groaned, silently refusing to leave her bed just to let Bethany in. From under the blanket, she shouted, "Come on in, Bethany!"

The door creaked as it opened, and she made a mental note to ask Ben who would be able to help her fix that. A deep voice, with a faint German accent, said, "You'll be severely disappointed, but I'm not Bethany."

His voice was familiar, nostalgia surging through her veins, and she threw the covers off, jumping out of bed and into his arms. "It's really you!"

"Hey, pretty girl," Seth whispered into her hair and she felt safe. His hugs always made her feel safe; they kept her going when she thought Ben turned out to not be a true friend after all. "Miss me?"

She didn't even have to think about it: despite everything they went through in the last few years, the answer was always yes. "So much, Seth. I was actually a little sad you weren't here already."

"I was even more sad," he argued, "when I found out from Aziz, and not you, that you were attending Auradon Prep now. Why didn't I hear it from you?"

The corners of Seth's pale pink lips were turned down and she apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought Dad would change his mind."

She hoped he wouldn't hear through her lies, and peeled his arms off her to get a better look. Seth was as tall as Ben, but unlike him, he wore his dark black hair in a neat comb over. Layla tried to shake the comparisons she couldn't help but make between her friends. He adjusted his bronze wire-framed glasses and grinned. "How do I look?"

"Handsome," she stated, ignoring the pink blush creeping up his neck. "Me?"

"The same: dorky and freckled," he said, sticking his tongue out. "I always thought you looked like a queen though, pretty girl. You were a force to be reckoned with, bold and bright. And, not that it needs to be said any more at risk of further inflating your ego, gorgeous."

She knew she was the one blushing now, but she didn't mind for once. It didn't matter how long she and Seth were apart: reuniting always felt equal parts desperate and satisfying and sweet. Layla never had to worry about embarrassing herself in front of him, or Ben for that matter. They'd seen her violent, youthful outbursts and heard her non-stop chatter on how the monarchy should be restructured. She saw through their competitive rivalry, always knowing the boys wanted to impress the other. The three of them had been through it all.

And hopefully, they could get through what was about to come.

* * *

 **Hello readers!** I am actually surprised that a few have left reviews, for which I'm incredibly grateful! I thought I would give a little disclaimer about the story, but it will be split into three parts, and part one will be 5 chapters. (The parts won't be even in chapter length so fret not!)


	4. III

_III  
_ _In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends._

Ben spent the next few days kicking himself. You are beautiful, he'd said to her, knowing full well Mal wouldn't like him complimenting other girls like that. It was one thing to praise Evie's grade on an exam or tell Lonnie he admired her work ethic on the team. It was something else to call a girl beautiful when he chose not to see her for several years.

He was an idiot when he made that choice. A small voice spoke up behind him, stopping him mid-pace. "Ben? Are you okay?"

"Mal," he said, sweeping his girlfriend into his arms and kissing her forehead. He had Mal; he didn't need to dwell on his past with Layla. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you pacing as soon as I got out of class," she said, pointing at the building behind her. Fully aware he was dodging her question, she asked again, "Are you okay?"

He decided to lie; he wasn't ready to confess to Mal what he'd done. He knew she'd forgive him: it wasn't a big deal. So why did he feel like it was? Why did he feel like he didn't deserve to be forgiven so graciously? "There was an attack on a man in South Riding near Redempton. That land lies under the jurisdiction of the Duke and Duchess of Auroria. They brought it to my attention."  
"Audrey's parents. Why can't they handle it?"

"Yes, well, it seems the crime was committed with magic. It's inciting fear in the non-magic community of Auroria." He began to pace and added, "Which would usually make sense, except the fairies mentioned there was an attack on one of their own a week before."

"So this might have been a rogue fairy acting out a sense of justice?"

"Most likely, but now they are using these incidents to push for a reform on magic. They think it's unfair and they feel unprotected. I have to find a way to appease them while also not removing the ban. That's for the rest of the kingdom's- what?"

Mal's arms were crossed tightly over her chest. "You agree with the ban?"

"The last time magic ran rampant in the kingdom, families were hurt, including my parents, and many, _many_ people were killed. You heard Queen Leah on Family Day: she missed her daughter's entire childhood because of magic."

"Because of my mother's magic."

"Yes, exactly."

"Who is on the Isle."

"Y-yes?"

"With the other evil magical creatures and villains. Ursula, the Evil Queen, Hades, and the Shadow Man, Dr. Facilier." He wasn't sure where she was going with this and let her continue speaking. "All the evil people are trapped on the Isle with no magic. So you don't think even the so-called good people deserve to use their magic here?"

"Magic needs to stay banned."

"I think it's unfair," she said, uncrossing her arms and curling her hands into fists. "People are purposely attacking magical creatures and magic users, even though they're not using their magic, and you don't think they should be allowed to defend themselves."

"Even with our ban, the reverse occurs: crimes caused by or with magic."

"And what do you do in those situations?"

"T-they-" he stumbled over his words.

"They get sent to the Isle?" Mal answered for him, eyes turning green.

"We keep those reports out of the news to prevent mass hysteria. The people will revolt and start killing off more of your kind and eventually, they will have no choice but to use their magic," he said, anger rising up through his body. He half-shouted, "I'm trying to keep chaos out of _my_ kingdom, Mal. But-"

"But nothing," she barked. "Ben, no one on the council has magic, except maybe Layla's mom, who I'm guessing abides by the law flawlessly and hasn't seen her father in almost two decades? It doesn't feel right that you get to ban our magic without our input."

"I allow input-" Ben could feel himself losing grip when Mal interrupted him again, her eyes still a brilliant emerald green.

"In your own words, you said you need to find a way to appease the magic users even when you've already made up your mind. They didn't even stand a chance. We abide by the law, we die like those fairies. We break the law, you throw us out and onto the Isle. Doesn't sound like a win-win."

"I know what's best for my king-"

"It doesn't sound like it," she challenged him.

"I am your king, and you will not interrupt me again!" He growled, letting loose on his girlfriend. "You do not have a place on the council-"

He caught sight of Layla a moment too late, stopping himself mid-shout as she walked over to the pair. She wore worried eyes, as if she was suddenly regretting joining the couple. She must've heard him shouting just after she'd seen them.

"Hi, sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No," he said, his face softening, at the same time Mal, eyes still narrowed, answered, "Yes."

"Anything you need a third party for? Maybe I can help."

"Did you hear about the attacks on the fairies in South Riding?"

Layla cast her eyes downward and sighed. "I did. I'm glad they're alive, but I feel for them so much, you know?"

"I know what you mean." His girlfriend placed a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of compassion. Even she was greatly affected by Layla's presence, he observed. Mal asked, "Will you be at the council meeting tomorrow?"

"I will. I will be representing my kingdom for the first time since I've come of age. Why do you ask?"

"Mal," he warned, doubtful she'd listen to him anyway.

"There's a push for a reform on the magic ban in Auradon. And King Ben here," she said with a pointed look, her hand still on the princess's shoulder, "already made up his mind before hearing them out. Because a bunch of old people believe that it's still too dangerous to allow, even when all the bad guys are on the Isle."

Layla bit her lower lip and mumbled, "Oh, I see."

The hesitancy in her face was clear: he could see the news was troubling her more than he anticipated. Mal pushed, "What do you think?"

The sea princess looked up at Ben, for approval, and he nodded. He wanted to hear her honest opinions, even if they were different from his. She had a better head for ruling than he did. "I understand where they're coming from, Mal. Magic can be dangerous, its power can corrupt our souls. And what are we without our humanity? Look at your mom, look at your friends' parents."

Mal opened her mouth to protest, but snapped her jaw shut as Layla kept speaking. "But, Ben, not using magic is dangerous too. Forty percent of the kingdom has magic or was born from magic. Mal's right: you can't go into the council meeting with a decision already made."

There was truth in her words, and his girlfriend's, he could recognize that; but Ben was struck by her diplomacy and understanding, seeing how Mal accepted her affirmation and dissenting opinion with ease. Layla was a secret magic user, and something had to have happened to change her perspective and see some good in the law.

Perhaps he'd find out tomorrow when she spoke on Coastal City Kingdom's behalf with their best interests in mind, bringing forth her own opinions and her grandfather's.

Neither of the couple's hands were still balled into fists, Mal's eyes were no longer green, and Ben's jaw wasn't clenched in anger. But that didn't last.

Layla asked, "Have you seen Seth? He said we could meet after class today."

His jaw tightened at the mention of their former best friend, their fight freshman year that drove them apart fresh in his mind. "You've already seen him?"

 _You're not doing a great job not being jealous_ , he thought, noticing Mal's eyes watching him closely.

"Yeah, the other day he dropped by my room for a few minutes to say hello and catch up." There was a dreamy expression on her face, one he recognized all too well. No matter how hard Ben tried to impress Layla when they were kids, Seth outshined him in her mind. She suggested, "The three of us should hang out!"

"Is that really something you want?" he asked.

"I've been getting the sense you two don't hang out anymore, and I won't push it further than this, but I'd like that a lot," she pouted, hoping to sway him.

Mal looked from him to Layla and back, the curiosity burning in her eyes. He flinched at her unforgiving gaze and did his best to smile and clarify, "Seth and I used to be best friends with Layla, but we all grew up and apart. Despite how much he complained about Aziz, they had much more in common anyway."

He had no interest talking about his past, it's why he never talked about his childhood with Mal and his new friends. Doug was the only one he knew from childhood that he would spend one-on-one time with, shooting the breeze, but he was it. It was a clear mistake though, now with Layla back in his life, it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Tension brew between him and Mal again, and this time, Layla, smart girl that she was, sensed it and took that as her cue to leave. "I'll catch up with you two later. Sorry if I said something wrong."

"It was definitely not you, sweetheart," Mal said with a short wave.

Ben groaned internally, not ready for a second argument with the purple-haired fairy today. "Mal, before you say anything-"

"No, your majesty. I don't understand why you never talk about your past. Layla or Seth or anyone. Not even your relationship with Audrey or how that started. I don't know who I'm dating anymore."

"Yes, you do! I told you, I didn't know who I was before I met you. The person you're dating is the person I am. Not who Layla knew before."

"I'm the only one who made you like this? Layla has no influence over you? Even though it was her idea to bring me here."

"I-uh…." _Shit_. Deep down, Ben knew a big part of the way he ruled was not because of what his dad taught him, or even his mom, but what he learned from being friends with Layla. He stammered, trying to find the right words to say, but he couldn't. It was futile.

Mal didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. "I told the truth when I said you were the first person I ever loved. You taught me what love felt like. But I need to know who I love. Even if it means knowing you loved a girl before me, knowing she helped make you the boy I thought I loved right now."

"It was never like that with her."

She frowned. "No more secrets, no more lies."

His girlfriend turned around and left, his heart dropping at the sight of her retreating figure. He didn't know what she meant about loving Layla, he didn't know why he didn't try stopping her from leaving him.

 _Why did she have to come back?_

* * *

The question echoed in his mind as he'd watched the news that night through the beginning of the High Council meeting.

 _Fairies attacked in Redempton. Ogres robbed in Charmington. Mermaid beached and ridiculed on Cinderellasburg shores. Witch's store covered in egg yolks and burned parchment paper._

The newscasters brought on an "expert" to give his opinion, which he came to the conclusion that the magical creatures and magic users were bringing this onto themselves. The answer, he'd said, was not to engage in a war on crime, but to teach the victims how not to be victims.

Ben had shut his television off shortly after. Were these opinions pure ignorance or fear? Or worse: actual hatred?

Now he sat in his throne in the Great Hall, the golden covered room where the High Council met twice a year. His crown weighed heavy atop his head; if he leaned in any direction, he was sure it would slide off and hit the floor. He made sporadic eye contact with Layla, who sat in front of her parents to his right. The council sat in a half circle, looking down to the podium in the middle of the room where citizens and kingdom representatives were welcome to speak. Somewhere near the back of the room sat Mal, who watched him with wide eyes and a disapproving frown.

He was restless, and he was sure Layla was too. After yesterday's argument with his girlfriend, and the news reports right after, Ben had no clue what he was going to do. And it felt like the entire room knew.

"May the representatives of the Magical Reform Act please come forward?" He said, hearing everyone suck in their breath with anticipation. No one stood, the crowd looking left and right to see if anyone brave enough would rise.

After five minutes, the council exhaled, and Philip, the Duke of Auroria and Audrey's dad, said, "It seems this issue was not as urgent as we believed. Shall we pass the ruling, your majesty?"

He never liked Philip. Even when it seemed his daughter would be the next Queen of Auradon, Philip never bothered treating Ben with respect, like a king, but as a child he could manipulate once he replaced his father. Soon, he remembered, Audrey would take over and would be thousands of times easier to handle. Ben asked the High Council, "Is there anyone willing to speak on this reform's behalf?"

Murmurs and whispers moved in small pockets throughout the room, mostly amongst the magic users and creatures in the room. No one wanted to make a spectacle. _C'eset la vie_ , he thought, opening his mouth to reject the motion. There was a gasp somewhere in the room, sounding suspiciously like Evie, as Layla stood.

"I shall," she said, stepping down from her place to the podium. Dozens of members of the High Council began to protest, but she silenced them with a wave of her hand and a diplomatic smile on her lips. "He asked."

"Princess Athena," he said, "have you gone over the Magic Reform Act proposal?"

"I have and I believe in what they're looking to change, your majesty."

"Very well, you may continue."

"Gladly," she said, with a wide grin just for him. "For many on the council I may look like a child advocating for something I don't quite understand the ramifications and consequences of if it were to pass."

Philip scoffed, but she made no action to show she heard him, continuing to speak. "But I am a few weeks shy of turning seventeen, as is your king. I'm old enough to understand it's unfair to treat magical creatures and former magic users in our kingdom as less than. They are not inferior to us, we are their equals. Magic cannot continue to be outlawed completely. And I cannot remain silent anymore: the ban has damaging effects on them. What's more is thanks to the news reports last night, we've seen an increase in attacks on them."

The Duke of Auroria made another incomprehensible noise, prompting the rest of the council to look at him this time. He straightened his back and said, "Need I remind you, _princess_ , majority of us who sit here today were attacked and cursed by the people you're defending? Including your own mother!"

"Yes, my mother, who is one of the creatures I speak of. A mermaid. Attacked by Ursula, the sea witch. She hasn't gone into the water to visit my grandfather since the day she married my father, because that would be a violation and an act of magic. Look at her now! Have you noticed she's grown weak and ages faster than the rest of you?"

Ben hadn't, but looking at Ariel now, it was obvious. Her once fiery red hair was mixed with gray strands, the skin around her eyes drooping. Despite being three years younger than her husband, one would think she was older. "What are you saying, Princess Athena?"

"Banning magic, your majesty, is killing forty percent of your people. Not using their powers is killing them internally. Not standing up for them results in hate crimes and attacks on them: the fairies, warlocks, ogres, and dwarves."

Doug's father Dopey stood up in the crowd, and shouted, "She's right! Dwarves don't possess magic, but we face discrimination and have no protection if someone chooses to treat us poorly because our DNA contains something theirs doesn't."

"Thank you, Dopey," she said kindly.

"And what of what Philip has mentioned? You are part of a council where many of us have been attacked and cursed? My father, Aurora, Jasmine, to name a few."

"Those that are truly wicked have been imprisoned on the Isle," she said, giving the same answer Mal had the day before. Maybe they were on to something. "Whenever a crime is committed with or without magic by a magic user or creature, you send them off to the Isle. Why do we have an extreme system to punish magical people, but not those committing heinous acts against them? What happens to them?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer, turning her back on the council to address the crowd. "Magic existed before any of us; it was neither good nor evil in its inception. It is susceptible, I will admit, to corruption, but what kind of power isn't?"

Philip took offense to that, leaping out of his chair and his voice booming, "What does that mean?"

Layla glanced over her shoulder, smirking. "My apologies, did I say something upsetting? I only meant the truth: _power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely._ "

Fairy Godmother applauded her choice of quote, but Philip didn't take too kindly to that statement either. "This is outrageous, your majesty! What reason does she have to support this measure?"

"My people who reside in Atlantica cannot come ashore, my mother cannot go beneath the waves. I want to see my family, experience the other part of my DNA." Even at this angle, Ben could see her eyes sparkling.

"I don't believe you," Philip spat.

"Honey," Aurora warned her husband, placing a gentle hand around his wrist. "Please calm down."

"She wants the crown back, what other reason is there for her to support magical reform _and_ choose to attend Auradon Prep with our children now?"

"You always feared me and my choices, haven't you?" She asked, spinning around on her heel, a fire ignited in her green eyes. "You feared I would choose to return and reclaim what's mine."

Ben stood, confused. "What are you accusing the Duke of Auroria of, Princess Athena?"

"That's right, your son doesn't know what you did, does he?" she said, speaking past him to his father. "Should I tell him or will you?"

His father never lied to him. His father didn't keep secrets from him. Or his mother, but judging by the look on her face, she was as surprised by the accusation as he was. But then his father said through his teeth, "You are bound to secrecy."

"My parents are, that was your first mistake. Your second was forgetting to forbid them from telling me too, not only the public." Layla's lavender dress sparkled as she turned to address the crowd again. "As you all know, I am the first born of the High Council, making me the heir apparent. A title Ben received when we were-"

"When we were twelve," he finished, talking to the back of her head. Her auburn locks were now loose in her bun.

"When we were five," she corrected him. "Former King Adam and Philip, the Duke of Auroria, sat my mother and father down in a room and threatened my life."

"Dad?" Ben whipped his head around, shock flashing across his face. His father couldn't meet his gaze, eyes flooding with tears and regret.

"As the daughter of a mermaid, a daughter of magic, they told my parents they could not allow me to rule Auradon after them. Those two men behind me were afraid of me, a five year old girl, because of the horrors I would bring by allowing magic here, because my grandfather, King Triton, still used magic in his kingdom in the sea." Layla moved slowly in a circular motion, careful to address each face in the crowd. "My parents were scared into agreeing with them, but made sure I didn't abdicate the throne myself. No written agreement exists, only a vague explanation of contributing factors leaked to the press."

Eric and his wife went to their daughter, slipping both of her trembling hands into theirs. "Because my parents partially fulfilled their end of the agreement, funding to Coastal City was reduced and my mother no longer had an active vote on the High Council, through an addendum under the Magic Eradication Act."

 _No one born of or to magic can vote in matters regarding the kingdom they reside in, as well as Auradon,_ he remembered.

"I would love to reclaim the throne on behalf of my parents, as it is my right," she said, causing Ben's chest to tighten in worry, "but King Ben has done us no harm. It's the High Council keeping him from helping our kingdom. From helping magical people throughout all of Auradon."

Her voice was so gentle, so somber. She didn't want his throne, she wanted to save everyone. But Philip pleaded with the crowd, with him, "She's lying."

The shame on his father's face was enough to tell Ben she wasn't. He had threatened the life of a five year old child out of fear.

"Fairy Godmother can pull the memory from my parents' minds as proof. However, we've gotten off track: I'm not here to take my birthright back. I implore you to change your way of thinking: don't be afraid of magic. The Magic Reform Act is not promoting reckless use of magic, but asking for it to be allowed, with regulation to prevent curses, violence, and death." Layla turned away from them all, looking at Ben with apologetic eyes, looking at him like he was the only person in the room whose opinion mattered. It was a look she gave him often when they were children, nothing like the dreamy gaze she gave Seth.

As if he was the only person she needed, she said, "Don't let their fear keep you from understanding what your people are asking for. Please."

* * *

He stormed into his office, with his parents in tow and screamed, "How could you keep this from me?"

A growl unleashed from the tension in his chest, and he knew if he didn't calm down soon, he'd go full beast. "Did you think I would spend my entire reign as king without finding out?"

"I spent the last ten years regretting what I'd done, Ben, you have to-"

"No, I don't have to understand you and your rationale! You didn't regret it enough to fix things." He slammed his fists on his desk, leaving cracks in the ancient wood. "You threatened a child."

"You were already well on your way to being King, my son," his dad explained, hoping it would be enough to keep his son from going beast.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ben slammed on his desk again, causing his mother to flinch. "I'm sorry, Mom, but did you know about this?"

"I always wondered," she murmured, more to herself than an answer to her son, "why Ariel and Eric would let Layla step down without a formal abdication. But I didn't think anything of it. And I certainly didn't think your father had anything to do with it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Mom, I wish you pushed harder to figure out why, but you didn't threaten my best friend."

"We can't change the past," his dad said, using his diplomatic voice, "so what are you going to do about this?"

"Give Layla the crown and allow her to accept her birthright. It still wouldn't be enough to make up for what you did to her parents."

"You can't give her the crown," his father protested.

"You don't have a say," he argued, "but I won't. Layla loves her kingdom more than anything in the world. I won't add on to her pain by forcing her to rule from a castle she can't even see the ocean from. I won't take her away from her family."

"If that's what you think is best for Auradon, honey." His mom wore a knowing expression on her face, prompting him to evaluate if that was for Auradon or for Layla. _What would she do?_ She didn't press him to give her an answer, and he collapsed into his desk chair.

"It is, because I will push for the Magic Reform Act to pass through the High Council and reinstate the proper funding for Coastal City with no more sanctions or embargoes or tariffs. I'm also going to move to remove the Magical Eradication Addendum that takes away their right to vote."

"Philip won't allow that to happen."

"He doesn't need to. I am king."

"Son, if you think the High Council will allow all this without a say, they will remove you from power and tear Layla and her kingdom apart." Adam put his hand on his wife's shoulders, and apologized. "I'm ashamed of how I acted out of fear. Don't make the same mistakes out of anger."

If Ariel couldn't vote in the High Council, it meant Layla couldn't make any changes either. Her birthright was to rule, and without Ben in power, she couldn't. To the servant by the door, he said, "Please let Philip and his wife in."

The door to his office squeaked open, and he told himself to remember to ask someone to oil the hinges. Philip and Aurora entered the office and stood a smart distance away from the king. "Your majesty, how may the kingdom of Auroria be of service after today's failed session?"

"You're an idiot if you think today was a failure, Philip." His father attempted to scold him, but recoiled when Ben shot him a withering glare. "Princess Athena and her family brought to light the truth of corruption that exists on our council. To fix things, I plan to do three things: remove the Magical Eradication Addendum forbidding people of magic to vote and rule, provide Coastal City their proper funding, and push for the Magic Reform Act to become law."

"That sounds reasonable," Aurora said, but her husband shook his head in short, abrupt motions.

"No, I won't allow it."

"You must concede, for you threatened the life of a child. I could have you removed due to your corrupt behavior, and I'm sure the rest of the council will agree with me."

Philip lurched backwards. "I did what I had to do to ensure that no one would experience what my wife and her family did for years."

"And yet, you trust Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather enough to raise your daughter."

"They're family. But they will never rule."

"And Layla is mine," he hissed. "You hurt her and now you will repay her."

Aurora stepped in front of her husband, stopping him from yelling at the king. "As you wish, your majesty. I have a proposal to solve the matter at hand."

Ben sat back down, feeling himself cooling down, and said, "Very well, I'm listening."

* * *

 **Hey guys,** thanks for reading! Just also wanted to say that first five chapters are mostly build up for the bulk of the story, so if it seems awfully slow, I'm sorry! I wanted to try writing something a little less action-y (I used to write teen wolf fanfic lol) and something a bit more political, hence why the Descendants universe called to me. I hope you guys don't mind!


	5. IV

IV  
 _"My duty is to my heart."_

Layla readied herself before the High Council. It was an unprecedented move, no doubt, to call together a second session on the first day. It seemed her speech created a sense of urgency among the royals. Honestly, she hoped the session would end with Philip and Adam being impeached, however far-fetched the idea was.

Only she had been summoned to take the podium; there were no spectators or reporters allowed. Her parents sat to Ben's right, the Charmings to his left, and Philip, Aurora, and Audrey beside the beautiful blonde family. Most of her royal peers were here, sitting in front of their families. Seth and Selene, Eliana and Chad, Aziz and Zara. Even Lonnie stood with her parents behind the Imperial Emperor of Northern Wei.

The Duchess of Auroria rose from her seat, placing her hands on the shoulders of her husband and daughter, and declared, "Your support of the Magic Reform Act during the first session was quite shocking, to be frank, your highness. And your revelations regarding two members of the High Council was inappropriate for the context, but was gladly accepted by most members seating before you. Especially King Ben, who has succeeded in swaying the majority of the High Council to agree to the following: we will allow the Magic Reform Act to pass after review and regulate magic within the kingdom at a gradual rate."

"That's wonderful," she replied, a nervous excitement bubbling in her stomach. _What's the catch?_

"However," her husband said, a mischievous glint in his eye, "seeing as you have sullied the name of the High Council in the eyes of the public-"

"-With the truth-" she interjected.

"-we refuse to let you champion this proposal publicly as a member of the council."

"What? You can't do that!"

Ignoring her, he continued, "My wife has expressed concern, as well as several other councilmembers, over our reputation, of which you have damaged. Your accusations were made public and there are very few ways for us, or yourself, to resolve this. If you are seen advocating this issue on your own as a member of the High Council, our kingdoms will look to you for leadership instead of us."

"That is not my fault, that is a consequence of your own making."

"Regardless, this will lead to civil unrest and we cannot have that. If you stand by us, they will trust us," Snow White explained.

"So you're not removing me from the council?"

"No, that will be a worse decision," Aladdin said. "We believe the public will continue to take you at your word, and fight for your birthright. If we propose any regulation, it will seem distrustworthy. Our integrity is gone, because of a handful of members. We don't want the people to believe our actions are now coming from a place of fear."

"But it is."

"As such," Aurora said, and Layla saw a few of the Duchesses grimace as she spoke, "you will take back the throne of Auradon-"

"-That's not what I wanted-" she protested, beginning to understand why the Duchesses were reacting this way. They didn't want her to return to the throne.

"-as queen-"

"-really, we don't need to do that-"

"-wife to King Ben," she finished.

" _No._ " The women of the HIgh Council weren't nervous about Layla returning to the throne, they were forcing her to an arranged marriage.

"You will do so," Philip said, standing up now, "if you wish for this Act to pass, if you wish for Coastal City to survive."

"Cowards," she hissed at the room. "You all married for love, yet you threaten my people to force me into an arranged marriage? You're all cowards."

Jasmine and Mulan wore shame on their faces, Snow White pitied her. Naveen and Eugene hung their heads, not even willing to look her in the eyes. And when she found Ben's gaze, she saw what she needed to know: he already agreed to this before the council meeting was called. But Layla dropped to her knees and begged, "Your majesty, you can't let them do this."

"I don't know what else to do, L," he admitted. His lips curved downward, not of sadness, but of helplessness. "I cannot stand by as my people die because we won't let them use their magic. I want to pass the Magic Reform Act, because of you, and help Coastal City Kingdom prosper."

The nerves twisted in her stomach and she inhaled sharply, gripping onto the podium to find balance, as he continued on. "Persuasive members of the council have made it clear they will remove me if I make these changes without their support. If you and I are not ruling Auradon, our citizens' fear will grow. I won't be a hypocrite, not like my father. I love Mal, but I need to love my people more."

"You're not your father," she pleaded, tears falling down her face. There were expressions of confusion, wonder, and pity on her peers' faces, and Layla knew full well only Seth and Ben had ever seen her cry. She was the ice queen, cold and calculating, never showing them the steely anger that lived beneath her skin. "You won't be if you don't let this happen."

"I have given my word, princess."

Philip took over again. "Your highness, you have twenty four hours to come to a decision. Behave selfishly and half your kingdom will wither away beneath the waves. We will strike down harder on Coastal City Kingdom than before, no more practices of leniency."

"Another threat?" She coughed, blinking back tears.

"It is a reminder from the council."

He waved her out of the room. Everyone's eyes bore into her back as she retreated, and she never retreated. As soon as Layla made it far enough down the corridor, she broke into violent sobs, collapsing onto the floor.

They humiliated her. _How could they do this?_ They took away her right to love and they were taking her away from her people. Her parents must not have had a vote, she thought, since it technically belonged to her. There was little solace in thinking Jasmine might have protested, but the council only needed four votes of approval to agree to the marriage.

Layla wiped the tears off her cheeks, leaving sticky stains behind, but it was useless. The tears kept falling. An awful screeched echoed throughout the hall, and she flinched upon realizing the awful sound came from the back of her throat.

This was the cost of ruling. The price she paid to protect her kingdom, the price she'd paid when she was born. Ben's and Audrey's fathers sought out to to take her birthright out of fear, holding things against her she had no control over, and now, to fix everything they've done, they decided it was best to take away any control she had over her life.

Another sob escaped, her entire body convulsing in pain as she thought about her parents. They never had fair representation on the council, did they? Never, she concluded.

The light sound of footsteps made its way down the corridor and around the corner to her, a pair of black boots entering her line of vision. _Ben_. _Ben's here._

"I knew you wouldn't make it far," Seth said, kneeling down beside her. "Ben wanted to leave to find you, but Audrey's dad refused."

When she didn't say anything, he apologized, "I'm sure everything will be okay, pretty girl. I'm sorry. I don't think any of us knew what our parents were going to spring on you."

"It's not going to be okay," she whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt ridiculous: here they were, entangled on the floor, wrinkling her council meeting dress, as she sobbed. "They're forcing me to be queen. I didn't want this, Seth. I never wanted to be in a loveless marriage. But if I choose love, I'm sentencing my kingdom to a live of poverty. I was so stupid to think I could change the world for them without giving anything up."

"You're not stupid," he said, pulling her tighter against his chest, his face in her hair. "You're just the first one to experience the cost of being royalty."

She choked over another sob, barely saying, "I hate this. I wish I was home."

"No, you don't," he murmured. Her heart fluttered, feeling the truth in his words. _I'm glad I'm here._ Seth was here, and now, she'd never get her chance.

* * *

Her magic wasn't strong enough in Auradon. Layla couldn't figure out how to reach her grandpa without raising anyone's suspicions. She locked her and Seth into her room for the rest of the night, trying attempt after attempt, when finally, Seth suggested, "What if we ask Mal for help?"

"You want me to ask the girl whose boyfriend basically dumped her to save his kingdom that I put in jeopardy?"

The raven-haired boy didn't take her snarky reply as a no, and went off to fetch the half-fairy, leaving her alone crumpled in misery in a ball on her bed. She was so deep into self-pity she didn't hear the door open when Mal came in.

"A suspiciously good-looking boy named Seth told me to come here." Layla looked up at Mal, whose lips were quivering and eyes blinking, and she knew, oh how she knew, the girl had never felt heartbreak quite like this before.

"That's Seth for you," she grumbled, before pushing herself to sit up, and said, in a voice so quiet she wasn't sure Mal would hear, "I'm so sorry. I haven't said yes."

"I know, Seth told me," she explained, "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"You're sorry? I'm sorry! If I never came back, Ben wouldn't be giving you up."

Mal dropped to the ground, leaning against Layla's bed frame, voice quavering with sadness. "Ben is choosing his kingdom. I hear that's what noble people do. When he told me…."

"It's okay, Mal."

"No, it's fine. When he told me, I didn't protest. I wasn't going to be that girl who asked him to choose me instead. We love each other, but not even true love should stand in the way of doing what's right."

"Ben was right, you do choose goodness so easily. True love can make this work," she insisted.

"Not this time, Layla," she chuckled, and Layla felt very naive around her. "I know we only met a few days ago, and I didn't know if I should like you or not since I didn't know what your history with Ben was, but if the only way to save my kind of people is for you to marry him…."

The purple-haired beauty pressed her cheek against the sea princess's leg that was dangling over the edge of the bed. "Seth also mentioned something about magic?"

"I want to talk to my grandpa, but I can't do it here." Layla took a moment to decide whether or not to reveal her own magic. Ben and Seth were the only two, outside of her family, she trusted enough to share the truth with. "At Seaside Castle, there's an enchanted conch I can use to speak to my grandpa. No one knows of its existence except my family."

"Hence the seashell you have on your table?" Mal asked, pointed at the sand-colored conch shell on Layla's desk.

With a nod, she answered, "Exactly."

Mal leapt to her feet and rubbed her hands together, a genuine smile forming on her mouth. "Let's see what we're working with."

After a few moments of examination, the half-fairy hovered her hands over the conch, and began to chant, " _Speak to those away, turn this conch into a two-way_."

Her magic sparked with purple flecks in use, a stark contrast to Layla's own gold and silver shimmers. She eyed the girl, unsure if the spell worked, but picked up the conch regardless, and spoke into it, "King Triton."

"My dear Athena, is that you?" Her grandpa's aging voice loudly rang in the conch and Layla's eyes watered at the sound.

"Grandpa, it's me, Layla."

"Oh my, you sound more and more like your beloved grandmother with each passing day. My sweet granddaughter, it's good to hear your voice."

"I've missed you so much, Grandpa!" She explained how Mal had helped enchant the shell to act similarly to the one at home for the night. "The High Council is insisting I marry the king in order to save magic in Auradon."

"Benjamin? I always liked him and I was sure you did too."

"Grandpa, you met him once," she said, her skin flushing with embarrassment. She shot Mal an apologetic look, but her grandpa kept speaking.

"It's true! So much kinder than Snow White's son." She laughed at his words. "To save your people, you must leave them?"

It didn't feel that simple, but her grandpa had a way of simplifying the situation to make the right decision for his own people. "Yes, I suppose."

"It sounds like, my dear, the council is acting as if this is a favor to you in repentance for how they treated your father and mother. But it isn't."

"You're right," she confirmed.

"I never tire of hearing that," he said with a hearty laugh, causing Mal to chuckle too. "I say, go back to your roots. Your father listened to his heart and knew your mother was the one, and saved my life. Your mother followed her heart and her mind to unite two unwilling kingdoms under her reign."

"I love you too," she said, the connection fading away, bringing tears to her eyes. Her heart ached for him, but knew she could see him soon if she said yes to Ben. She murmured, "Follow my heart and my mind?"

"That doesn't sound very helpful," Mal admitted.

"My mom left Atlantica to find my dad, who ended up saving my grandfather's life from Ursula, the Sea Witch. My mom loved her people so much, she fought to unite the two kingdoms; it wasn't my dad who did it. She did, because she knew mortals and magic users could learn and gain from each other."

"That's a nice fairytale, Layla, but-"

"If I follow my heart, I say no to Ben. If I follow my mind, I say yes." What was her grandpa trying to tell her? How could she follow both paths? "My greatest love has always been for my people, and you're one of my people, Mal."

"What?"

"The Isle. Magic. Mermaids, and mortals." Could she do this? Could she make that choice? "I know what's best for everyone, I know what to do."

* * *

"Is this crazy?"

"I think it's insane," Doug answered, helping her go over the end of her opening statement. "I think you're insane. But if it weren't for you, I never would have met Evie. So clearly, your psychotic ideas work out in the end."

Less than a day later, Layla had enlisted Doug and Evie to meet with the High Council, and the three of them were now whispering at the podium, with all eyes on the trio. Well, under Mal's recommendation, she had enlisted Evie, but she trusted Doug too: he'd always been good to her when they were kids.

King Ben, from his throne, asked, "Are the three of you ready?"

She'd never seen him like steel before, but being forced to give up the love of your life would do that. "Yes, your majesty, I hope your night went well."

"Ye-"

Philip cut him off. "Princess Athena, have you thought about our terms."

"I have," she said, smoothing the creases in her dress, and watched him grin like a child. Layla couldn't wait to crush him. "And we all know I would not be an excellent heir to my parents if I did not return with a negotiation in mind."

Stifled laughter came from Seth's corner, and she forced herself not to look in his direction and kept her eyes on Philip, whose face faltered at her declaration. "How dare you come to us with conditions when we are already entertaining this ridiculous reform in spite of our good conscience."

Doug gave her a look of encouragement. "If you recall, those were the King's terms, not mine. That has already been agreed to between you and him behind closed doors. However, you are demanding I depart from my home to reign over Auradon. I did not ask for this."

"That's beside the point," he protested.

"I don't agree. You brought up your decision to threaten my mother and father is my death. Auradon deserved to know the truth, but being queen, Philip, is not reparation enough for what you did. I should ask for your removal from the council, for threatening Auradon's eldest daughter." There was a sharp intake from somewhere in the room, and when Philip didn't protest again, she carried on. "To be queen was my birthright, and if I accept King Ben's hand in marriage, it would be but a favor to you."

With her husband still silent, Aurora asked, "What are your conditions?"

"Two seats will be added to the High Council: one for magical creatures and magic users, the other for the Isle."

"You want the Isle represented on the council?" This wasn't what they'd been expecting from her at all. Maybe their finest jewelry, but Layla would rather watch them squirm.

"Yes, there are still dozens of children on the island, living in poverty and abuse, and I'm sure more will be born as villains born here are sent over in the future. The children deserve to have their interests represented."

"They live that way as punishment!"

"If I'm to be queen at sixteen, I won't let their children suffer too. I propose the daughter of the Evil Queen and step-sister to Snow White, Evie, to take the seat first. She has maintained a 4.0 GPA since her arrival to Auradon Prep, possesses no magical powers, and runs her own business from her dorm room." Layla looked up at Seth, Selene, and Snow with expectant eyes.

Seth stepped forward and said, "I agree. Evie will be a worthy addition to the High Council."

"As for the seat for magic, we will hold a summit once every two years to allow them to elect their own representative together. Any mermaid residing in my- my parents' kingdom will be represented by them and my sister and will not need to attend the summit. In five years, Ben and I will reconvene to determine whether or not we find it successful.

"This is ridiculous! We will never agree to this!"

"I'm sorry you feel like that. But the way I see it is the entire kingdom of Auradon now thinks you're all weak, pathetic, and cowardly-"

Her dad scolded her. "Lavender!"

"Sorry, Dad. But my point still stands: the people believe you look down on our friends and family because they're different," she said. "You need me to marry Ben, that's why you'll agree to this. He can't marry anyone else because no one on this council is the child of a magical creature or former magic user. That would perpetuate the idea that the council lives in fear."

"Well-"

"She has a point, Dad," Audrey said with reluctance in her voice. "I don't want to agree with her, but if people think we're afraid all the time, we'll seem weak."

"Thank you, Princess Audrey. Or, you could allow him to marry Mal, who is half-fairy. But I'm guessing you never actually wanted someone from the Isle to be queen."

"I don't see-"

"People are dying out there from this law. You live in fear and choose not to protect them. I'm your only chance for redemption in the eyes of the public. You said it yourself."

Philip continued to stutter, while the rest of the room stayed silent. Ben announced, "I accept her terms. Do you?"

Aurora placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and lifted the other. "The Kingdom of Auroria accepts."

With that, the rest of the royals began to raise their hands: Tangletown, Charmington, Cinderellasburg, Maldonia, and Camelot. Behind the Emperor of Northern Wei stood an eager Mulan and Li Shang, both raising their hands high over their heads despite not having a vote. It was unanimous.

Seth winked at her, breaking out into a grin. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his smile. Eric and Ariel ran down the steps to congratulate her, pulling her into hugs. Her mother said, "I wish Melody was here to witness this."

"You made great strides today, honey, we're so proud." Her dad kissed her on her temple.

"I couldn't have done it without your support, or Grandpa's. But this means Melody has to learn how to rule now."

"We've got it covered, don't worry about that."

Ben stood from his throne, handing his crown to someone nearby, and walked over to her. Her heart swooned at the sight in full understanding of what was about to take place. But the promise she made to Mal kept her from feeling true joy. Layla couldn't want what would never be hers.

"Princess Athena, that was very well done."  
"Thank you, your majesty."

"May I ask for your companionship for a walk around the castle?"

"It would be weird not to." He laughed, and Layla took his arm, making a quick promise to her parents she would stop by before they left for home.

The castle halls were empty, not a student in sight. Without a doubt, she was sure everyone was waiting in nervous anticipation for the results of the High Council sessions. She looked at Ben, the stoic expression on his face hardening with every step. "I'm sorry."

He softened at the sound of her voice. "Why are you sorry? You didn't force me into a marriage I didn't want."

"I could've said no."

"I had already said yes, L. I meant it when I said the right decision was to choose my people over one person. Like you."

"Like me?"

"You love your kingdom so desperately, you let your birthright get taken away to keep them fed. And you didn't contest it, until you saw your mother growing weaker every day." He stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulders so she could look into his eyes. "I am giving up Mal, and it hurts, but I'm doing it for my people."

"Ben? I have to tell you something." He nodded, his brown hair falling in front of his face, and she reached up to brush it out of the way, letting her thumb trail down along his cheek and jawline. Layla told him about the promise she'd made, how she was willing to stand by in a loveless marriage for the next five years until Mal decided whether or not she wanted to be Queen.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, voice hoarse with frustration. "You shouldn't have done that. What are we going to do when we don't have an heir in five years? Our family line won't continue to rule Auradon."

"Which, to be fair, was the point of the original rule," she reminded him. "Besides, we're only 16."

"You're right," he sighed, "are you sure this is what you want? To spend the next five years frozen?"

"It doesn't feel fair to have all our lives decided at 16, Ben."

"I could love you, you know," he coughed.

"But you and Mal have true love. It wouldn't be the same."

He stepped back, his gaze dropping the floor. "Five years?"

"Five years," Layla promised, "and if she says no again, you and I will do this the right way."

"You're too good for me, your highness," Ben said, a shy smile forming on his lips as his expression changed from incredulity. He got down on one knee and said, "I would be honored if you accepted my hand in marriage."

She wanted to give him her usual snarky reply, but then he pulled out a ring box from his pocket. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart began to swoon. "Princess Athena Margrethe _Lavender_ , my dearest Layla, will you marry me?"

"Have you been carrying that around?" She blurted out, before covering her mouth with her palm. "Sorry."

"Only since the council suggested our union yesterday." Ben opened the ring box and she gasped this time. The silver band had lilac etchings, like lace, and a setting of three stones: two diamonds and one aquamarine in the middle. It looked like-

"My grandmother's ring?"

"Your father showed it to me on your eighth birthday," he admitted. "I think he wanted to scare me away to be honest. But i never stopped thinking about it. When Philip made his proposal, I was lucky enough your dad kept it with him at all times. He was going to give it to you after your first successful council meeting."

He never stopped thinking about her grandmother Margarethe's ring. "I would love to marry you, Benjamin Florian."

Ben slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, keeping her hand in his, and said, "I do actually have one thing for you."

"What else you could possibly have?" She didn't have to wait long, as he answered by pulling a thin silver chain from his pocket. Hanging from the chain was a small silver starfish.

"I bought this for our fourteenth birthday," he explained, moving behind her to help her put it on, "but, if you remember, that was the day you told me you were leaving Auradon City to go back home. And you didn't know when we'd see each other again."

He left a trail of goosebumps as his fingers brushed against her skin as he clasped the necklace shut. Breathless, she asked, "You kept this?"

"Finding out you were leaving me hurt a lot, and I kept it, because it was the last thing I had to remember you by," he confessed with a whisper. She felt his breath against her neck, and shivered. "I'm sorry I stopped trying. I'm sorry I gave you up. So much of who I am today is because of you."

Layla turned around and their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat. "It's okay, Ben. We're here now. And that's all that matters. A second chance at being friends."

* * *

 **Hello!** So I know the last two chapters has been a lot of talking...the council meeting was longer than I anticipated haha. But after the next chapter, I think the story has been set up rather nicely now! So with magic back in Auradon and all the main characters introduced... let's go for a wild ride, yeah?


	6. V

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Since this chapter is the end of Part One (oooooo) I thought I'd finally respond to the handful of reviews left on this story (which thanks guys! I totally appreciate you!)

\- **Gummybear1178** : I hope part one left you satisfied but also still interested in wanting to see how this Ben/Layla/Mal mess works out...  
\- **demijayy** : I think I replied to you privately, but either way, please please please write! If it's what you enjoy doing and feel like you have a story to tell, it's important for you to tell it!  
\- **danifan3000** : As of now, magic will be allowed back in Auradon! So let's see how that affects the kingdom in Part Two!  
\- **rose1041** : Me too...me too...  
\- **Grace** : So this storyline came to me when I started thinking about Ben. A lot. If his parents and Audrey and Chad weren't necessarily the best influences in terms of giving people second chances (especially the kids of those people), where did that come from? I know Ben could totally come up with this perspective on his own, but I think having someone in his corner from his past that also challenged Aurdon's perspective on the Isle and magic would have helped him feel validated and confident in his reign as king. That's where Layla came in. And once I had Layla, I really wondered if Ben would still love Mal, if Layla was in the picture (someone who respected him and understood the decisions he had to make). We don't see that respect from Audrey, and sometimes we don't see Mal quite understanding why Ben has to do things the way he does (in the movies at least). SO. to answer your question: I'm going to take you on a trip to see if this is a love story for Ben and Layla or happy ending for Ben and Mal. :x sorry this response was so long!

To everyone else, please enjoy the end of part one!

* * *

 _ **V  
**_ _Always remember that the most important thing in a good marriage is not happiness, but stability._

Ben fixed his tie for the fifteenth time that morning, the same way he had the day he told his parents he planned on bringing children from the Isle over, growing frustrated with each failed attempt. His thoughts were elsewhere: Uma, Carlos, and Jay refused to speak to him or Layla. They were upset, believing she wormed her way into Ben's heart to steal him away from Mal, and confused, as their closest friend, along with Doug and Evie, continued to embrace the sea princess with open arms and forgiving smiles.

It was the perfect rumor to push through the kingdom: King Ben reunited with his long lost childhood love, flooded with old feelings and unable to pretend he felt differently with Mal. Princess Athena Margarethe Lavender, once the pariah of Auradon, now the golden girl in the public's eyes with her startling revelations of the High Council's deep-seeded corruption. While Mal represented hope and healing for the kingdom, Layla was the truth Auradon felt they needed.

The kingdom wasn't wrong, Ben knew that, but he didn't like it. He didn't like the way Mal was hurting, so he kept his distance, but she threw the press for a loop as she clung to Layla's side.

Layla had said if Mal and her became great friends, the public would continue to perceive the reformed villain in a positive light, so when they made the switch, everyone would welcome her as queen with open arms. But it meant he couldn't meet her in secret very often, otherwise the entire plan would fall apart if they were caught. And if they were caught, if they found out his and Layla's pending marriage was a sham -

Ben shuddered at the thought. He couldn't even imagine what would happen. He needed to believe they would succeed, and in five years he would belong to Mal again. _Not that being Layla's was necessarily bad_ , he thought.

She promised she wouldn't tell a single soul of their plans: not her family, not Lonnie or Eliana or Aziz. Not even Seth, who he suspected harbored feelings for his fiancee. He tried to forget the thought, Layla wasn't his to be jealous over.

At the High Council's behest, their engagement was kept short. No more than two weeks, Audrey's dad had insisted, distraught over the risk of Ben impregnating Mal and invalidating the arrangement. That had been Layla's idea, who pointed out Philip never included the stipulation any child born to him and Mal wouldn't be legitimate.

"Are you positive she can't claim pregnancy before the wedding?" Layla had asked for the fifth time that night in his room as they tried to scheme their way out before their marriage was final. She'd been sprawled across his bed, looking angelic with glowing skin, as he laid on the floor.

"Yes, because, if you must need reminding, we'd never had sex."

"Right, waiting 'til marriage. Such a hero thing."

"You act as if you haven't waited."

"Not by choice," she'd admitted.

"Come close?"

"I didn't know the king made such double _entendres_ ," Layla giggled into his pillow. He'd wondered if his bed would smell like her when he went to sleep that night. "I came close once, last year."

"Anyone I know?" A shy look had crossed her face, and he'd pushed, "Who was it?"

Her voice was muffled by the pillow as she'd admitted, "Seth."

He'd ended the conversation right there. Their marriage wouldn't even be real, but Ben didn't want to hear anymore about her past romantic experiences. Especially since he was finding out his childhood best friends continued to see each other long after he thought they all parted ways.

With a frustrated growl, he undid his blue and gold tie, throwing it across the room, just as his parents entered. Since the day Ben agreed to the arranged marriage, his dad looked dejected and lost.

Belle asked, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Mom," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm marrying someone I barely know because of Dad's mistakes."

"It's unfair," his dad said in a hushed tone from the armchair in the corner. It was the only spot in the room covered by shadows, perfect for how his father felt.

"At least it's Layla," his mom tried to offer. "We did always think the two of you would end up getting married anyway."

Ben made another noise, a cross between a growl and a groan. Everyone thought they would get married, even Audrey. She never failed to mention it when they talked about their childhood, obviously proud she'd won him over Layla. "It doesn't matter what we were like when we were younger. It didn't matter to Dad I could be king at her side, and it doesn't matter now. However we felt is useless, because I love Mal now."

"We know, honey," she said, softening her voice to match the sadness on her face. His mom picked up his tie and wrapped it around his neck, tying it into a neat windsor knot. "You could love her, you know. Arranged marriages succeed all the time. Especially if the husband and wife are both deeply in love with their kingdoms the way you two are. And I'm so proud of you for that."

His parents married for love when they were twenty-seven, ten years older than he was now. But they didn't have an entire kingdom to think about. His mom was right: he was doing it for Auradon.

Though, he could've said no. He could've come up with another plan before springing it on Layla that same day. If Ben wanted to, he would've abdicated the throne with the promise Layla would marry Aziz or Chad or even Seth. He could've married Audrey. Enough of the High Council would've supported either of those endeavors, forcing Philip to agree.

So why did he say yes?

"I can't believe my little boy is getting married," his mom gushed, eyes flooding with tears now. She tried to brush it away without smearing her make-up, but she failed. "You're not even done with school."

"Don't give us any grandchildren until you have your diploma. Your education is more important than keeping our family in power," his dad advised. Ben tried not to grimace, knowing there would be no talk of children for the next five years. At least not with Layla.

"Are you ready?"

 _No._ "Yes."

* * *

Layla smoothed out the chiffon skirt of her wedding dress, her nerves swirling in the pit of her stomach since she woke up. Or, she supposed, since she accepted Ben's proposal. She'd hoped they disappear over time, until the High Council requested, rather aggressively, their wedding occur within two weeks. And as she was already being forced to marry her childhood friend, she'd requested the High Council, specifically Philip, help cover the expenses for the event.

"After all, hosting such an event at such short notice means there will be extra fees and charges Ben and I can't be expected to cover," she had pointed out in a closed door meeting with the Dukes and Duchesses of Auradon, Auroria, and Charmington. Layla hadn't seen a reason for all the kingdoms to provide charitable donations for her wedding, one that would be publicly televised so all the citizens of Auradon could experience the momentous occasion. In fact, since it truly had been Philip's idea with the support of Snow White, it seemed fair. "After all, we are only sixteen."

They'd agreed to make generous donations for their people to enjoy and revel in the grandeur and Ben and her, with heavy reluctance, announced to their friends they would be marrying the night of her seventeenth birthday.

That, she was pleased with. The wedding would occur smack dab in the middle between her birth hour and his. It was a silly thing to enjoy, but there was very little about her life now she found pleasant.

Now, she wrapped the bridal sash her mother had made for her around her waist, around her white wedding gown. The sash was a very pale blue, almost white, and made with embroidered floral lace, with seashells, flecks of gold, and a starfish as adornments.

Ariel finished curling her hair, singing all the while, and put on a lace headband in place of a veil. It certainly wasn't a traditional wedding, and Layla saw no reason to be a traditional bride. With a small sadness in her voice, her mother said, "Married at seventeen. I can't believe it."

"Didn't you fall in love with Dad when you were thirteen?" She pointed out.

Her mother gulped behind her and, with a sheepish look, said, "Yes. But I always thought you'd get married later on. After you finished higher education."

"So did I, Mom, don't worry. You know this was never my dream." Layla gave her mother a grim smile through the mirror, and added, "Grandpa would've been here if it were."

"Oh, I certainly know that. If you had it your way you'd be betrothed to a merman. I remember when you told your dad and he nearly had a heart attack."

"You think I could still run away and find the merman of my dreams?"

"It might be a little hard in the dress, but you always were able to do what you wanted."

The night before, Layla had spent the entire night packing away her things, the small lot she had brought to school, partially to move in with Ben in their new suite in the west wing and partially to run away. The gravity of the situation had slapped her across the face when, earlier in the day, she'd confessed to Ben about her almost intimate relationship with Seth.

 _Seth._ She thought about him often now, a small voice in the back of her mind sad they would never have the opportunity to try again. Not that their initial relationship was anything deep. Their relationship rested at surface level, neither daring to challenge the notion of unfortunate truth: it wasn't love.

They snuck around during the summer when he came to pick up his younger sisters from their tutoring sessions with Melody. Quick kisses in the hall behind a sculpture, a moment or two alone in the day lounge. She had believed it was real, until he refused to share that part of himself with her.

And while she was angry at first, she understood why. If it wasn't love, she didn't want to be intimate with him either. It was a different kind of connection she wasn't actually ready to form. If anything, she was upset because their friendship proved Ben could've tried the bare minimum to maintain contact, and the thought still gnawed at her.

Now they were to be married.

As if reading her mind, her little sister, Melody, from the large blue armchair she'd been sitting in, asked, "Lav? What's on your mind?"

While Layla took after their mother, Mel was the spitting image of their father. Her dark black hair was swept up into a braided updo, her tan skin glowed beneath the pale pink bridesmaid dress she'd chosen to wear. She gave a nervous look to the girls, Lonnie and Eliana, who sat beside her, and said, "Is this about Seth?"

"Seth?" Eliana repeated as her mother asked, "What about Seth?"

While Mel had been privy to her relationship with Snow White's son - who else was going to cover for them when his sisters asked where he'd run off to? - her mother and friends were none the wiser.

"Nothing, it's about Ben," she admitted. "We agreed this would be a second chance to know each other again, but I don't. What if I don't like who he is now?"

Lonnie's face told Layla she understood what she meant, but Eliana said, "We all grew up together. And I can tell you from experience, he hasn't changed at all."

"Well, he did date an Isle kid," Lonnie pointed out, then quickly added, "Not that there was anything wrong with it, I love Mal, but-"

"The Ben we knew back then was kind and compassionate, but maybe not brave enough to date a girl from the Isle over one of us?" Eliana asked, finishing the girl's sentence. Lonnie nodded in agreement. "If Layla had been in the picture when Mal first arrived, things might not have worked out the way they did."

Ariel wrapped her arm loosely around her daughter's shoulders, giving her a look of encouragement. "Belle and I used to talk about this day happening."

"But does that matter?" her sister asked, giving a voice to Layla's thoughts. "They didn't talk for years."

"Exactly! I don't know who he is now, except for the fact he's in love with someone else." Layla crossed her arms in frustration, looking to her friends for reassurance. "I'll never know what that's like."

"You could grow to love him," the blonde beauty said, as the striking brunette said, "Even if it won't be the same."

"Lavender, sweetheart," her mom started to say but Melody cut her off.

"You might not remember this, Lav, but you told me once to rule a kingdom, you needed to make sacrifices. And while those sacrifices would hurt, a lot, your love for your people would mend your heart."

"I read that out of a book when you were five," Layla said laughing. She couldn't believe her little sister remembered those words. "But you're right."

A queen sacrificed for the good of her people. Her kingdom would flourish the way she always hoped for; it might take a few years for her to accept that. Five, to be exact.

"Let's go, your father is outside," her mother said, pressing a gentle kiss to both her daughter's temples. "I'm proud of you already and don't tell your dad, but I'm your number one fan."

"I heard that," her dad shouted through the door, causing all three ladies to giggle. "I thought we agreed-"

The door opened and Eric stopped mid-sentence, tears welling in his eyes. "You make a wonderful bride, my sweet Layla."

Her family rarely called her by her preferred name, insisting on using Lavender, or Lav, at all times. They didn't even bother using either of her grandmothers' names, only calling her Layla on special occasions. And each time it happened, her heart exploded with joy. "Thank you, Dad, I love you both."

"Hey!" Her sister protested and Layla grabbed her into a bear hug. "Stop it!"

Music began to swell, signaling Layla's bridesmaids to begin walking down the aisle. Melody looped her arm in her mother's and guided her out the door, winking to her sister right before. Her dad offered his arm and she took it, despite the swirling nausea throbbing in her stomach. _It's just nerves_.

They stepped out into the sun, and the warm air enveloped her. She was ready.

* * *

Ben, again, fussed with his tie as each of Layla's bridesmaids walked down the aisle, and flexed his fingers when he saw Ariel and Melody. Melody's beauty was beginning to bloom, and he saw a familiar ferocity in her expression he'd come to love in her older sister.

There were lilac flower petals, like the one on Layla's engagement ring, strewn across the floor, his mother's favorite. Layla hadn't minded when he asked, as long as he promised to pin her favorite flower to his suit.

He smiled down at the daisy now, heart beating hard against the inside of his chest. Even with the promise to wait out the next five years, Ben was grateful Mal opted to stay away from the wedding. He knew he wouldn't stop himself from throwing their plan away if he saw her here.

There was a happy gasp among the crowd, and Ben realized he missed Layla's entrance. Bringing his gaze back up, his breath caught in his throat. Layla was glowing.

The white fabric of her wedding gown swirled around her, the pale blue sash accentuating her thin waist. The flecks of Auradon gold shimmered in the evening light, like her magic, and she held a simple bouquet of daisies and ribbons.

A sudden sliver of memory flashed in his mind, back when they were children, when he first began to appreciate her beauty. The way her auburn hair curled and waved in different directions when she refused to have it done, the way her eyes crinkled when he made her laugh. But it was when they played pretend, when she insisted on the council meetings as her setting and made suggestions and proclamations that made Ben realize she was breathtaking.

Layla was stunning. She chewed on her lip, and her father kissed her on the cheek before letting her go to stand next to him. Ben's heart couldn't get a grip, couldn't calm down, beating too fast for him to focus until she grinned at him, green eyes sparkling and all.

He didn't love her, he loved Mal. But Layla was enough to subdue the symptoms of heartbreak. _Layla's always been enough_.

* * *

Layla couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She wasn't in love with him, but she loved the way he looked at her right now, the way he often looked at her. It was real, and authentic, and different in every way from how Seth ever looked at her.

 _Seth._ He was sitting in the middle, and had dared to wink at her as her dad walked her down the aisle to Ben. Ben who wasn't wearing his crown but had a simple yellow daisy pinned to his lapel. They'd agreed to forego any ostentatious jewelry and headgear for the day, wanting to keep true to who they were, despite coercing some council members into generosity.

But Ben was the person standing before her, maybe not by choice, but it was enough. She vowed to spend the next five years focused on him until they could both be free again. The pulsating nerves in her body didn't relax as Ben repeated the words of their officiator.

"I take thee, Athena Margrethe Lavender of Coastal City, to be my queen, my partner, and my equal in every way." The sincerity in his voice echoed in the room, even as his voice shook. "I vow to a life of commitment, a partnership built on respect, and a truly genuine love for each other, unparallelled by our love for anything else, except our families and our kingdoms."

He adlibbed the last line, with a cheeky wink. And then it was her turn, mimicking him. "I take thee, Benjamin Florian of Auradon City, with my entire being as you are and as you will be. I vow to a life of commitment, a partnership built on respect, and a wholly authentic love, only matched by our love for the people of Auradon."

She knew the officator was rolling their eyes, confused by their sudden interest to include bits of their own vows, but she was focused on Ben, who was saying, "My sweet Layla, I promise my heart to you."

"Ben, I promise my life to yours."

"L," he whispered, ready to slip the golden wedding band on her finger. And when he touched her, he set her skin aflame.

* * *

Ben gave her his hand, for her to put his wedding band on his finger, remembering how he pictured this very moment as a child. It was nearly close to perfect. And as she licked her lips in preparation for their first kiss, he exhaled.

 _Everything will be okay._

When their lips touched, every nerve ending in his body tingled with electricity.

* * *

It wasn't their first kiss: once upon a time, their playgroup of royal peers (and Doug and Lonnie) would have an end of summer party, a convenient masquerade for a game of truth or dare. And the summer before high school, the summer before Layla decided not to attend Auradon Prep, their game evolved from silly tasks designed by children to heart-fueled confessions, passionate dares, and first kisses.

Their kiss had been chaste, not even comparable to the ones they shared with Audrey or Mal or Seth. But it was enough back then to ignite an impossible-to-ignore yearning, one the pair learned to subdue over time, after they stopped seeing each other.

Now, their lips moved in sync, and both exercised all their willpower to pull away, breathless. _It was all for show,_ Layla reminded herself.

* * *

It was different from how Mal's tender touch felt when they kissed, almost like he craved to kiss Layla over and over again. _Different doesn't always mean better_ , he thought, _but if she made him feel like this every day for the rest of his life, it might not be so bad._

* * *

It was unexpected, this whole thing. But they could be friends, she wouldn't need to learn to love him. Five years of heart fluttering, nerve swirling panic would be okay. _Five years_ , she thought _, might not even be enough._


	7. Interlude

"The reports are accurate," the journalist at the scene announced, "there has been yet another attack on a trio of fairies in Cinderellasburg. At this time, we are unable to confirm if this is related to the series of crimes against dwarves in Auradon City. Whether or not these incidents are linked, one thing is certain, these actions are in protest of the Magic Reform Act proposal that was recently brought before the High Council's attention."

* * *

"Will you and the Queen be having children soon?"

"We only married a month ago," the King chuckled. "My wife and I have decided to attend University of Auradon to finish our studies before starting a family. While this does give the rest of our royal peers an opportunity to give birth to the next heir before us, we believe our family will begin when we're ready. Having just turned seventeen, I think I speak for both of us when I say we are nowhere near ready to have a child."

Beside him, Chad and Eliana Charming, twin heirs of Cindreallsburg, agreed with him completely. "It's a little ridiculous for any of us who grew up together to be thinking about kids right now. If we keep churning out kids when we're still children, we'll never have time to focus on our own kingdoms."

* * *

The news camera panned over the town hall meeting taking place in a small village near the Duke and Duchess's castle in Auroria. An ogre was standing, and yelling at Princess Audrey, "Magic regulation was supposed to protect us, not incite more anger out of the other mortals in this realm!"

A centaur came to the princess's defense and said, "That is only because the proposition has yet to come in effect; I'm sure once the regulation is official, the attacks will die down. The uprising we're experiencing is due to fear of what is to come. Once we can show the mortals we mean no harm with our powers, it will calm down."

"Thank you," Audrey said, rising from the table she'd set up in preparation for the meeting. "While I agree the crime rate should decrease soon, I will continue to do my best to check in with you all and help convict those who threaten to harm you."

"We are grateful, Princess Audrey," another ogre said, "and we will do right by you and the King and Queen of Auradon. We will not use our magic for wrongdoing."

* * *

"Today, King Ben and I stand before you with a proclamation that will go down in history: the Magic Reform Act has been unanimously approved by the High Council and will officially be implemented as of tonight," the Queen of Auradon said to the crowd gathered at the steps of her castle in Auradon City on the eve of her first wedding anniversary. They'd come from all over for this moment - mortals and magic users alike.

"Yes," the King said, taking her hand in his as a public show of affection, "it is a historic moment indeed. Magic will be allowed in all kingdoms of Auradon, with conditions attached to ensure the safety of all our people."

* * *

"We are live from the first ever Magic Summit, hosted by the Duke and Duchess of Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine. For the first time in history, magical creatures from the ocean of Atlantica to the fairies of South Riding to the Genie and to Merlin are gathered here to elect their first representative on the High Council."

"Many of you will remember Queen Athena's first royal proclamation after her marriage to King Ben: to allow representation of magic users and reformed citizens of the Isle on the High Council. It was a momentous occasion, one met with very little backlash from the public as it coincided with the Magic Reform Act's official implementation last year."

"Yes, Queen Athena, or Queen Layla to those closest to her, is known for her progressive opinions and ideas for the kingdom of Auradon. Only time will tell if this is what's best for our home."

* * *

The King and Queen's fourth anniversary celebration was set to take place in an orchard in Maldonia, hosted by Tiana, Naveen, and their son, Tobias. But three nights before, a snapshot of former Queen Belle appeared in the papers, dressed in all black, arriving at their castle in the middle of the night.

The celebration was cancelled, with no formal announcement from anyone close to the King and Queen, not even the party's hosts. Gossip spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom, but the monarchs didn't care. They let the people talk for days, before finally announcing, with red, dry eyes and broken smiles, the Queen's grandfather, King Triton of Atlantica, had passed away.

* * *

Gossip sites were covered with outrageous headlines after King Triton's passing, ranging from "Will Queen Athena Permanently Swap Her Legs for a Tail?" to "Close Source to King Ben Says He's Had Enough of His Grieving Wife! Trouble in Paradise?" all of which were debunked by their press secretary, Beth.

"The King is supporting his wife one hundred percent. Their marriage is as strong as ever."


	8. Part Two

Part Two  
 _Five Years Later  
"No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. No one stays in love by chance, it is by work. And no one falls out of love by chance, it is by choice."_


	9. VI

**Hello, lovely readers!** I'm back with Part Two! I will probably slow updates down to once a week, since I'm still writing the rest of part two. So for now, here are some answers to your reviews and comments!

 **Mustang52:** hehehoho guess you'll have to keep reading to find out...just kidding, the answers are in the chapter below!  
 **Miss FairyTales:** Thanks so much, I've been writing for a few years now, so it's always nice to hear comments on the writing quality too! :) I love Mal too and truly feel bad for her in this situation too, even though I'm the one writing it haha But yes, please keep reading, I really appreciate it.  
 **Jay-Cee/Guest:** I'm a big fan of Ben and Mal too, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for arranged marriage fics  
 **Gummybear1178:** Five years is a long time! So much can change...but also as you get older, it doesn't feel as slow. I'm 23 now, and the two years since I've been out of college have whizzed by too soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **VI  
** _Time does not pass, it continues._

Ben woke up first. After nearly five years of marriage, he always woke first. He propped himself up with his arm and watched as Layla stirred awake, the sunrise shimmering through their pale blue curtains in their bedroom at Seaside castle. The morning light warmed her creamy skin, causing the freckles splattered across her bare shoulders and neck to sparkle, almost like flecks of gold. Her wavy auburn hair was strewn across the pillow, and he could hear faint whispers, little bits and pieces of conversation, escape past her slumber.

In a few days, her parents were throwing them a fifth anniversary celebration, the beginning of their annual tour of the kingdoms and regions of Auradon. Right before they planned to have a formal meeting regarding the Magic Reform Act and the High Council seat for magic users and magical creatures.

But he didn't want to think about that now, he was content with soaking in her beauty as he did every morning. Perhaps, the only morning he woke up after her was after the night they received news of her grandfather's passing - the night she never fell asleep.

Early in their marriage, Layla kicked him throughout the night on their king-sized bed, her limbs splayed out in every direction. And yet, she often recoiled at their accidental touch. Even now, his wife - a word still so foreign in his mouth, his mind - needed a few seconds to let the guilt wash away when their legs brushed against each other in the dark.

He lowered himself back onto his pillow, his arm growing sore from propping himself up to watch her sleep, and entangled his hand with hers. _It wasn't weird,_ Ben thought, sighing at the softness of her fingers, thin and delicate, the way her skin still ignited his after all these years. _Five years wasn't enough._

Layla heard her husband's sigh beside her, a sound she soon figured would pull her out of her dreams every morning. It was one of life's small comforts, Layla learned, a cautious reminder of her presence on earth. But it was the way he slipped his hand in her palm as though it were the most natural thing in the world that often grounded her. Ben was a comfort, a necessity she couldn't bear to part with.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to him, seeing his handsome face and all. The light shone against his brown hair, messy from tossing and turning in his sleep. She always felt him move, in their sleep or across the room at a crowded function, as if her body was hardwired to his. And after five years, she still couldn't get over the fact he was her husband. He was hers.

 _Sort of_ , she reminded herself.

"Good morning, husband," she whispered, her throat coated thick with sleep. She lifted her hand to his face and gently traced the skin from his temple to his jaw to his chin. He didn't look at her, but she saw him smile to himself.

"Good morning, wife," he said with a hoarse voice, cracking after a night of silence.

"Did you know we've been married for almost five years?" she asked, knowing full well he already knew. Layla figured he must have had a calendar tucked away in his office, counting down the days when he could be done with her.

"Really?" Ben replied, feigning astonishment. "I thought it couldn't have been more than two. What on earth are your parents going to do when they find out it's actually five whole years?"

She laughed, her cheek pressing into her fluffy pillow, and said, "Call the whole thing off, I guess. FIve years isn't anything to celebrate."

"It's almost half a decade."

"We're not even as old as your parents when they got married."

"True, but here we are anyway."

She didn't want to ask it, but knew it was required of her. "H-have you talked to Mal?"

"Not yet, no," he admitted, curling his hand into a fist. He didn't like to think about Mal when he was with Layla. "She'll be here for the dinner tonight."

"Right, that's happening." Her mother insisted inviting all of her childhood friends over for a dinner and hosting them before their anniversary party. She relented, knowing it'd be nice for Mel to spend time with Zara, Selene, and Rae, Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter, outside of political functions and whatnot. Since Melody had become the representative of Coastal City on the High Council, she had a lot less time for being a child. She was just shy of nineteen. "When's the last time the two of you spoke?"

"Maybe last month?"

"You don't remember?"

"With the increase in crime the last few months, it's been hard keeping up with her," he rolled over, avoiding any further eye contact.

"I suppose," she murmured, then asked, "do you want me to talk to her first?"

 _No._ "That might be best. Thank you."

"Anything for you," she said. Ben could hear the smile in her voice, always so eager to help whenever his pseudo-relationship with Mal appeared to be on the rocks. "She's coming over soon anyway for brunch with Evie, Lonnie, and Eliana."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

She crept out of bed and he turned to watch her again. Her lavender pajama shorts stopped mid-thigh, lifting even more as she stretched her back and arms, and the pale skin hiding beneath peeked out. "I didn't want to upset you if you two were still fighting."

When he didn't respond, Layla spun to see why, catching him looking at her legs, and blushed, feeling self-conscious. Before she became queen, she used to wear soft cotton pajama shorts and a matching top to sleep, but after her first night with Ben, she changed her mind, opting for something a little more conservative.

Nightgowns were perfect for the summer, lightweight and comfy, yet covered every inch of her. But when they arrived at her parents' castle on the last days of summer, too hot for such nightgowns, Layla had no choice but to wear her thin lavender shorts from childhood. Ben commented, "I think I've seen those before."

She didn't even have to think about it, he was right: he had. "The summer before high school when we split time between both homes for our summer lessons and you were staying here."

"I woke up just a moment before you," he teased, realizing how little their habits changed, "and came into your room. You screamed at me for being rude and seeing you in your indecent state."

"Well, I was and you were." She glanced back down at her clothing. "Clearly, I still am."

Ben bit down on his tongue, keeping himself from making a suggestive remark. When he didn't respond, she added, "What kind of soon-to-be-king doesn't knock?"

"The kind who knew we'd be married one day anyway," he offered, raising an eyebrow.

His wife crossed her arms over her chest, the sheer white fabric rumpling. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"I am hilarious," he said, laughing over the stinging pain in his chest. "I can't believe you haven't realized it after five years!"

Layla rolled her eyes, ignoring the truth of the matter: she found him funnier than most. But she couldn't let herself enjoy him too much, out of fear of crossing the lines she drew with Mal. The Isle girl was one of her closest friends now, often the first or second name she would include on her girls' nights invitations. She refused to betray the trust Mal instilled in her, knowing it wasn't a natural instinct, despite her numerous attempts to absolve Layla of any guilt.

And after five years, she thought Ben would've figured it all out by now: her heart couldn't make room for him.

* * *

Layla sat alone at her favorite childhood spot, the terrace in the east wing of the castle. It was the only spot with a perfect view of the ocean, a perfect view of a single mark of glistening sunlight against the blue-green water - the mark of Atlantica. She often found herself here with her family's magic conch, seeking her grandfather's understanding voice and sage wisdom after a nasty fight with her sister or a miscommunication with her parents. It was here she stood to celebrate birthdays with Ben, have her first kiss during a game of truth or dare, when her parents told her she would not be Queen of Auradon.

And it's where she made the decision not to attend Auradon Prep, and where she told Ben the news, the day he decided not to give her the starfish necklace now hanging around her neck. Her parents had found her that day sobbing alone in the cold under the cloud covered sky, reassuring her that she'd made the best decision for her. She'd be safe with her family, not surrounded by people ignorant and afraid.

This morning, as a stark contrast from her memories, held clear blue skies. Her family's maids were placing silverware and table settings on the round wooden table she'd requested for today.

Layla's hair softly moved with the gentle breeze coming in from the ocean, the hem of her teal dress rustling along. The metal chair felt cool against her back, which was left bare, if not for the two extra thin straps crossing over her shoulder blades. It was a relatively dressy affair, as enforced by Evie, otherwise she would have worn her leather shorts and peasant blouse.

Every year, someone offered to host an anniversary party for the king and queen, and it was always something extravagant. Audrey hosted their second anniversary gala in Auroria with her then-boyfriend now-husband, Aiden, whom she'd met on a spa trip with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Before and after tomorrow night's celebratory ball though, as was their personal tradition, she and Ben were to celebrate their birthdays only with each other.

This year, they had planned to take a secret trip within their publicized kingdom tour. Which wouldn't prove to be too difficult: reporters rarely followed them to Seaside Castle, fearful of the rumors and whispers of ghosts and hauntings that occurred every so often. Only Layla and her family knew the truth: the castle was connected to Atlantica through magic. And so those who had little education about the inner workings of the castle created folk tales and ghost stories to explain away a few of the mysteries, like the constant sound of moving water.

 _It would be a nice getaway_ , she thought, their last moments together before everything changed. Feeling like a pile of nerves, she uncrossed her legs, only to re-cross them with her left leg on top. Her conversation with Ben left her empty: she'd asked Mal to meet with her before the others so they could talk about their plans now that five years was coming to a close.

"Yeah, no worries, I'll be there!" Mal had said over the phone, a false note of excitement in her voice, which worried Layla. She hoped Mal didn't think she had feelings for Ben now, after his last fight with her. Layla remained impartial throughout, well she tried her best to, listening to Mal rant endlessly about her issues with the king.

And so she sat, a pile of anxiety in a nice dress, at her favorite place in the world, waiting to discuss how to transfer her husband over to his true love. Layla kept it transactional in her mind, it was the only way to proceed.

"Hey, Layla," the purple-haired fairy said as she crossed through the doorway, wearing a long-sleeved, knee-length white dress. Something about it resembled Maleficent's infamous black dress from the stories Layla heard, but with a modern style update.

"You look great, Mal," she replied, adding a bit too much sugar to her voice. "Thanks for coming so early, I know it was last minute."

"It was no problem, I promise," Mal said. "I was just finishing up the giant mural for one of the fairy villages nearby when you called. And since I can use my magic to transfigure my dress without getting harrassed on the streets, it took no time at all."

She took the seat to Layla's right, as she usually did when Ben wasn't present, and smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

Something in her voice felt off, like it wasn't two friends meeting for the first time in a few weeks. It was more like two strangers facing off. "I wanted to talk about you and Ben."

"What about it?"

Layla gaped. "Well, it's been five years and I wanted to see if you were ready."

"Ready for….?"

"Mal!"

"I'm sorry, it's still so weird to think about: five years is already over."

"Right, well, I'm sorry," Layla apologized, "but we should talk about this now. If Ben and I were to separate, I would leave the throne to him. Which would make you queen."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's been great leading the people of Auradon, but Ben is the natural leader between the two of us. I just have louder opinions. I'm ready to come home."

"To take over from Mel?"

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Not at all. Melody has been a wonderful Lady of Coastal City, I'd hate to take that from her. I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be fine, Mal. I'm more concerned about you."

"How do you figure that?"

"You've been avoiding me since my grandfather died," she said, and added, "don't argue with me. You have. And it's fine, I swear. But it means we haven't taken the time to train you accordingly. But if you want to be with Ben now, as promised, I can stick around after the separation to help you learn the ropes."

"That sounds great and all but how are you two going to separate in a way that ends with the High Council being okay with it?"

"It's an entirely new council," she stated. "So what do you say?"

"I-" The arrival of Evie, Lonnie, and Eliana withdrew her opportunity to reply, the trio of girls chorusing with squeals and hellos.

Evie, in her signature blue leather jacket - now available in stores across the kingdom - and peach maxi skirt, hugged her best friend first and reached for Layla's hand to squeeze. Eliana wore her blonde hair in a pixie cut, silver monstera leaf earrings, and a silver two piece dress, and flashed the girls her platinum white smile. "It's so good to see you guys!"

Lonnie squealed again, wearing a blue peter-pan collared dress and knee high boots. "And everyone looks so good. Ellie, I love your hair."

Ellie was now the representative of Cinderellasburg, taking the seat after her parents decided to retire. Tugging on her short locks, she said, "Thanks! It's still taking some time to get used to, but I'm glad I took the risk to try short hair after Jessalyn suggested it."

Jessalyn, Chad's long term fiance, was the successor to King Arthur's son, Abraham, of Camelot, as the granddaughter of Guinevere and Lancelot. Abraham had bore no children of his own, and trusted his father's kingdom with their closest family friends. She was a worthy heir, he declared to all of Auradon. Lonnie said, "Sometimes, I still can't believe Chad abdicated as the heir of Cinderellasburg for Jessalyn!"

"Aziz says the same thing," Ellie replied, a pale blush creeping up her neck.

"Because he'd do the same for you if you let him?" Layla teased after hugging her. "Zara is of age now, she's ready to take over Agrabah you know."

"I know," Ellie answered, sitting down in a huff, "but I guess I never thought about it fully. Up until last year before Chad made his decision, I thought I would be the one moving to Agrabah. Enough about me though, let's get everyone's gossip out of the way so we can talk about other things!"

"How about you, Lonnie?" Evie asked, a playful smile on her lips. The girl was twirling her hair between her fingers, eagerly waiting for their friend's response to her next question. "You and Jay still together?"

"I think he might be planning on proposing soon," she admitted quietly, with a hand covering her face. "He was willing to slow things down while we both trained for the Royal Guard of Northern Wei, and then again, when my mom said I would take over as the Imperial Emperor's personal guard with my future husband."

"That's so sweet," Mal and Evie sang together.

The blue-haired fashionista smiled and said, "I told Doug not to propose until I was able to pass legislation allowing me to send new clothing to the Isle for the children."

"Sorry about that one, E," Layla apologized, as the maids began to serve buttered cinnamon french toast covered in strawberries and blueberries. "Admittedly, it hasn't been the highest priority for the council the last few years."

"We're not here to talk shop," warned Eliana, but then a flash of realization crossed her face and she said, "Although, we do need to discuss the new Magic Militia proposition brought to the floor."

 _Ah that_. At last year's Summit for Magic, the second since its inception, they not only elected Fairy Godmother for her second term, but brought forth a proposal that would allow Auradon to put together a Magic MIlitia to protect the kingdom from villainous magic attacks. Layla had heart whispers it was Mal who suggested it, reminding them what almost happened when she first came from the Isle. "What about it, Ellie?"

"It's almost been a year since it was proposed at the Summit, and there's been nearly no progress, because there's no support. Public or from the High Council," she explained, flipping her hair back over her shoulder to take a bite of her breakfast. "I would totally vote yes for it because of Cinderellasburg history with fairies, but my people are wary. Agrabah feels the same. But Audrey takes after her father, because of her mother, and we all know Rex isn't gung ho about magic, despite-"

"Despite coming from a long line of warlocks," Lonnie finished for her. "I heard Tobias might be against it, after what happened with Dr. Facilier in Maldonia."

"But," Evie added, "isn't there support coming from the other kingdoms?"

"Yes: Jessalyn of Camelot, Rae of Corona, Astrid of Arendelle, and Eliza of Avalar have all publicly stated this is a cause they believe in." The maids returned with orange juice and champagne, pouring it for their guests.

"Those are all magical kingdoms, all still strangers to the people of Auradon," Mal countered. "You know as well as I do that Cinderellasburg, Charmington, Auroria, and Agrabah hold the most influence on the Council. If their citizens don't agree, it won't pass."

Layla groaned, mentally adding another thing on her to-do list. They didn't plan on weaponizing magic; they only wanted to provide magical protection for the crown. But she knew her friends were right as they usually were. Evie and Mal had proven to be excellent assets to the High Council since Layla had nominated Evie as the first representative of the Isle, and Evie, in turn, hired Mal as her senior advisor.

"Where does Charmington stand on this?" Lonnie asked.

"I'm not sure," the queen admitted, "I haven't had a chance to hear from Seth and his family. But, as Ellie said, we're not here to talk shop."

"Yeah," Lonnie began to tease, "we haven't talked about you and Ben yet."

"Yeah, L! Where are the kids?" Eliana said laughing a pitch too sharply, the mimosas already getting to her. "You've got your degrees, isn't it time for babies!"

Yes, that was what she and Ben had announced after their high school graduation, and it was obviously to prevent questions like this from cropping up at every interview. But their deadline was expiring. With a quick glance at Mal, she said, "No baby plans yet. Sorry to disappoint you, Ellie."

Evie played along with the girls to prevent growing suspicions - she'd gotten awfully good at it over the years. "Your babies would be adorable! Can you imagine a beautiful baby girl with your auburn hair and Ben's hazel eyes?"

"Gorgeous!" exclaimed Lonnie. "Considering the rest of us aren't married, can you please finally tell us what it's like?"

"What what's like?"

"You know," Ellie whispered, giggling conspiratorially, " _it._ "

 _Oh._ Of everything she'd ever rehearsed about her relationship with Ben, that was the one item Layla never failed to push off to a later time, in hopes no one ever asked. She didn't even know where to start lying about it: they shared a bed, but rarely touched, and never kissed except at public functions. He wasn't hers, and she never dared touch him.

And for the most part, the press and media avoided the topic out of respect for the couple, and her friends, out of shyness, didn't dare ask about such a raunchy topic. They practiced Auradon's tradition of waiting until marriage, as did Ben.

But with Lonnie's potential proposal from Jay and Eliana's pending marriage to Aziz, and the alcohol surging through their veins, the pair were brave enough to ask. Layla's eyes darted over to Evie and Mal, calling for help, but neither girl knew what to say to change the subject. "That doesn't seem like an appropriate conversation piece."

"Oh please, we know everything about each other," Ellie reminded her, putting her hands on Layla's knees. "I remember your hastily written email after you and Seth almost came close to having sex, L."

"Oh my gosh, I remember that!" Lonnie squealed. "That was the most scandalous thing I'd ever read. Can you imagine if you and Seth actually did it? You might be married to him now."

Layla's heart dropped a bit at the memory, but it was fine. She'd moved on from what her and Seth could've been a long time ago. Bringing a fake smile to her face, she laughed along with her friends. "If someone told me when I was five I would have relationships with Seth and Ben before turning seventeen, I probably would've bitten them."

"You so would have," Ellie agreed, clinking her glass against Evie's. "If you two knew Layla back then, you would like her so much more than you already do. She was feisty, and she bit people."

"I'll bet," Mal murmured, and Layla was grateful her drunk childhood friend was finally moving on from the previous topic. Even if she knew which lies to speak, it still wouldn't have been something Mal should be present for. Statements like that, including lies, hurt. And Layla's wedding vows to Ben to love and protect him included Mal too.

* * *

Ben's dinner tasted bland and lacking. As he pushed another spoonful of plain porridge into his mouth, he thought of Layla's cooking. When they stayed in their cottage outside Auradon City, she would cook with plenty of spices and herbs, a superb combination of flavors he yearned for now. He almost drooled at the thought.

If Layla had had any input for this dinner, he imagined it would have been much more exciting than it was now. Presently, Ben was sitting at the head of the table with Layla at the other end and all of their guests in between. One of their celebration planners decided it would be wildly more fun if the seating arrangements were shaken up a little, separating the couples amongst their single friends.

Which is how he ended up with Mal, Eliana, and Aziz, and his wife sat with Seth, Audrey, Astrid, and her sister, Melody. Every so often, he'd managed to catch her glance across the table at him, the right corner of her lip twitching, threatening to give away her mocking amusement of Audrey's awful jokes.

Back when they were still dating, Ben often believed he had a poor sense of humor; no, the truth lied with Audrey - she was spectacularly unfunny. He laughed at Layla's suffering expression, though she was quick to rid her face of any trace when Seth looked at her.

Something within him seized with tension whenever Seth even so much as breathed near Layla. It was a reaction he never hoped to tame, as that man's presence never sat well with Ben. At the moment, Snow White's son was smiling at whatever story Astrid, Anna of Arendelle's daughter, was reenacting with wild gestures. But he kept sneaking looks at Layla to see her reaction, to smile at her and receive one in return.

That was one truth existing in their marriage: he couldn't stand Seth anymore.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"She was asking if you were finished with your porridge? The rest of us can't start on our entrees until you finish your appetizer," Mal reminded him, giving him a pointed look. It was a look he'd grown used to over the years: it was Mal's way of telling him she knew exactly who he was distracted by, and her way of making him feel guilty.

His heart belonged to Mal, after all this time, even when they agreed not to be in a relationship for the duration of his marriage, partially out of fear of what would happen if someone found out and partially out of respect to Layla. For five years, Ben suffocated. He'd been wedged in between two looming walls, threatening to fall over if he made one wrong move.

Mal insisted she knew the difference between what was real and what was for publicity, but deep down Ben wondered if he could. Swift kisses when he could manage behind closed doors with the purple haired artist, pecks against Layla's temple to assure the crowd of his affection. Hand squeezes when they passed in the hall, warm hugs of comfort after high pressure council meetings.

It all blurred together, even now as he turned his attention from his wife to the girl sitting beside him. "Yes, I've finished. You may start serving the next course, thank you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Seth reach over and brush his thumb over Layla's palm, but when Ben tried to get a better look, Seth had returned both hands to his side. He shook the image from his mind, hoping to quell the anger burning inside, and asked Eliana and Aziz, "Has Aziz found the courage to ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Ben!" Eliana blushed, her face turning red hot, as Aziz winked at him.

"In time," he said, taking Ellie's hand in his, "I have to be sure Zara is ready to handle Agrabah, and Mom and Dad. And Genie. He may have the hardest time saying goodbye."

"I can imagine," Ben murmured, and cleared his throat. "Did you ever imagine you'd abdicate? Must not have been an easy decision."

"Actually, I think I made the decision as soon as she told me Chad would be leaving for Jessalyn," Aziz admitted and, after noticing the puzzled look on his king's face, added, "It was easy, your majesty, because it was for her."

It wasn't an accusation, or even an assessment of his life, but the words stung. His choice to part with Mal was difficult, energy draining, but he'd come to his decision in under an hour. And it haunted him every day since.

His eyes, now tired and heavy, began to water; and Ben immediately gave Aziz and Eliana a kind smile, and explained the tears away. "That was beautiful, man. I know it's out of practice nowadays, but as your king, you have my blessing."

"It means a lot anyway," Aziz replied, reaching to pat Ben on the back.

Suddenly, Layla appeared by his side, with a mischievous smile in tow. "My darling, can you please come over and tell Astrid about the time Audrey had a complete meltdown when the dress Ellie and I made for her was purple and not pink and blue like her mother's? Because she doesn't remember it at all."

"Of course, my love," he replied, the false endearments so instinctive and natural to him now. "I remember learning my first swear words after that."

"Really?" She pouted in front of their guests, her pink lip shining under the warm lighting. Noticing where his gaze had fallen, she absent-mindedly licked her lower lip and said, "I wasn't the one to corrupt you?"

Ellie and Aziz, as well as a handful of others sitting in earshot, howled with laughter, while Mal sat still, adjusting her hands in her lap. The blonde beauty made pointed eye contact with her, and said, "You weren't the first to corrupt poor Ben, I'm afraid."

"You're not saying it was only Audrey to corrupt him, are you?" Seth said, having caught the tail end of Ellie's statement. Ben kept his face from narrowing as he put a hand on his shoulder, clamping down slightly. "I think I used to muck him up a bit too."

Doug said, "I don't believe that Ben was innocent in all of this though. Remember when he released the frogs from our marine biology outing the summer we came here for lessons and tutoring?"

"Seth dared me to do it."

"That's a filthy lie and you know it, your majesty." The term was used in jest, and Ben couldn't help but crack a smile. "You dared me to do it, saying it would impress Layla."

"But you chickened out."

"I did, yes. But I suppose it worked in the end, didn't it? The two of you," he reminisced, faint remnants of his German accent beginning to poke out, "and then there's me and Nico."

His wife, Nico, waved from her seat at the middle of the table, her shiny black hair falling softly across her face. She was the daughter of a former noble somewhere in Corona, where the couple had met and fallen in love.

The group of them had forgone the formal setting they were previously confined to, crowding around his end of the table. Seeing the crestfallen looks across a few of the newcomers faces, namely Rae, Jessalyn, and Astrid, Ben said, "Okay, everyone, go back and eat. Yes, my love, I'll come share the story with Astrid."

He rose from his seat, and Layla offered him her hand and he took it, relishing in her soft skin. She guided him back to her seat, throwing smiles back at him every few seconds, as if they were sharing a private moment.

But they weren't.


	10. VII

VII  
" _the night is dark and full of terrors"_

Ben didn't want to get out of bed after not quite falling asleep throughout the night. He had remained semi-conscious the entire time, sleep teasing him but never consuming. A soft voice began to echo in his head, repeating his name in a gentle rhythm, and beckoned him to break through the surface of shallow sleep. "Husband? It's time to get ready."

"No," he mumbled, and her laugh sang through the air, bringing a smile to his face. He threw his arm over his eyes, knowing full well once he met his wife's gaze, he'd find himself out of bed and convinced it was something he wanted too.

"I know you're awake," she replied, still speaking in hushed whispers. "You tossed and turned all night, I could feel it. Is something wrong?"

He refused to respond, refused to let life win and mock him with lethargy. But then Layla's fingers brushed his hair from his forehead, and his body went rigid. He enjoyed her touch too much, and her attempts to wake him were now lulling him into a deep slumber.

Why hadn't he been able to sleep last night? The night ended pleasantly enough, with him and Layla swapping their birthday gifts and snippets of funny stories from the party, trying to push sleep off a little longer to enjoy some time together. From the small dinner with their childhood friends to the massive celebration with almost every royal in Auradon, they'd hardly found any time alone.

Today would be different. Ben moved his arm, finally opening his eyes, and tilted his head to get a better look at her. She was perched beside him, legs crossed and back against the headboard, with their light gray comforter thrown off, exposing her thighs. He closed his eyes, the only solution he could think of, and shifted his head to press his cheek against her palm. "I don't want to get up, I'm tired. I'm not one for weekend long parties."

"Neither am I, Ben," she replied, his name sounding sweet in her morning voice. If their married life was contained to their bed, he never wanted to leave. She brushed her thumb against his skin, and he thought of everything outside of this bed that demanded his attention. And he thought of Mal. "But it was quite a celebration, wouldn't you say? Our parents sure know how to throw a party."

It was true: between his dad and her mom, their family functions were never a dull affair. But he was even more thankful for the generous donations their friends made to the university scholarship fund he and Layla had set up for at-risk youth after their first anniversary, a request they made each year in lieu of gifts. Helping kids erased a little of the guilt they carried for deceiving their friends.

No one had expected them to fall in love right away; older generations of royals, notably Audrey's grandparents and Chad's grandfather on his father's side, gave them unsolicited advice, explaining that love would come soon after they established trust, respect, and faith in their relationship. An arranged marriage was easy to fake, but true love was a more difficult affair.

Now, most of their friends and friends' families, including those in attendance of the High Council meeting that decided his and Layla's fate, believed they were in love. Which didn't make each passing anniversary any easier. Especially, when their friends decided to add gifts on top of their donations: Eliana and Aziz gave them a wooden cooking set for their cottage, and Seth and Nico gave them a new sound system for their entertainment room at the castle. They were thoughtful and kind gifts, but Ben's heart sunk at the thought of needing to divide these things once they separated.

 _I wonder how her talk with Mal went,_ he thought upon realization he hadn't had the time to ask. But today was their day, one of their last, so he shook the thought from his mind, and rose, placing one hand on Layla's knee. "Yes it was, and the oak trees we planted near the village were a big hit too."

Each year, instead of giving each other anniversary gifts, they gave joint gifts to the kingdom, corresponding with the traditional symbol for that year. For their first, the symbol was paper and they helped fund the Charmington Public Library; for cotton, they secured the High Council's blessing to send a shipment of Evie's clothing to the Isle; with leather, they provided new saddles for the high school equestrian team in Auroria; and for flowers, they planted a new garden in Maldonia after a tough storm destroyed their public garden the year before.

"I was worried-"

"That it would seem too similar to last year's gift," he finished for her, grinning. He was an expert in all things Layla now. "I know. But the bit about dedicating it to our parents' marriages as well is what set it apart from the garden for Tiana and Naveen."

She made a noise, one of agreement, as she stretched, arching her back. Not knowing if it was true, Ben said, "It was also well-calculated. Made it seem like we've forgiven my father, L."

"Right, I suppose," Layla murmured, her eyes dropping down and he followed her gaze to her pale thigh, "that I have."

He moved away from his wife, confused, and said, "You've thought about this?"

"You haven't?"

No, he hadn't. He didn't think he would forgive his father for acting so carelessly out of fear, and assumed she felt the same. The thought never even crossed his mind. "He threatened your life."

"More than fifteen years ago." Her voice was small and full of worry, the reason for her secrecy becoming clear.

" _We were children_ ," he said, straightening his back.

"Fear makes people do crazy things, things they don't think about twice." Layla's words felt pointed, like sharp daggers digging into his own past decisions.

"How can you forgive a man who threatened the life of a five year old?"

"He's your father," she shot back. "How could you not?"

They were arguing, they rarely ever did, and, overcome with worry, Ben reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her expression was so soft, eyes filled with genuine concern, as she chewed on her bottom lip. He wondered she agonized over this, a thought that remained a constant on her mind. If she could forgive his father for his actions, would he be offended she could reconcile with his father first? "You've really been thinking about this."

She took a moment and then nodded. He wanted to absolve her from any guilt she felt for being able to move on before him, and licked his lips before he decided to say, "Then it's your choice. But it's also my choice not to."

Layla's cheeks flushed pink at the quick flash of his tongue, and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's okay. You don't have to. As long as we're both okay with each other's decisions."

It wasn't something he liked to think about. Layla was his best friend, and they'd been bound to the hip since the moment he was born. But it was more than that: their mothers spent their pregnancies together, comparing bumps and stories, and leaned on one another afterwards, battling postpartum depression together. His mom and Ariel were thick as thieves, best friends, and he and Layla mirrored their friendship, and yet, his dad found the will to even consider threatening their family. His father betrayed them, he couldn't forgive him for that.

His mom had, and now Layla. _I wonder if her parents have done the same_. "I'm not ready to consider forgiving him."

"That's okay," she repeated, grabbing his hand, which never left her knee for comfort. Her bare skin felt silky, he observed. "I'll be here."

Ben looked up from their intertwined fingers and smiled when their eyes met. She had a small smile on her face too, trying to reassure him the anger he still felt was valid, and told him everything he needed to know: she'd be here, as she always had, through anything.

He could see her freckles shining against her pale skin, before she realized the sun was still coming up and leapt away from him. "Oh! Ben, we have to go! I told her we'd be there in about an hour."

This was what he'd been waiting for, it's what got him through an entire weekend of celebration and socializing. Their secret getaway, a gift from her parents in return for the extravaganza they knew their daughter and son-in-law only tolerated. So when they proposed the idea to him in secret, he was delighted, knowing how excited Layla would be when they told her later on.

The sheer joy she erupted in when the three of them revealed to her their plans was worth the secrecy. It was the least he could do for her.

Despite their exhaustion, they laid out their clothes for the trip the night before - not that they would end up needing it when they arrived. He threw on his beach shorts and soft blue tee as Layla put on her white dress in silence. They grabbed their bags and were out the door in record time, making their way down to the beach at a brisk pace.

In the daylight, her starfish necklace sparked around her neck, as did her aquamarine ring and wedding band set on her fingers. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sea glass bracelet she chose to wear, instead of the moonstone one he gave to her for her birthday. In spite of himself, he remarked, "Nice bracelet."

Stopping in her tracks, she looked down and waited a beat too long before responding with, "Oh, thanks."

He ushered her to continue walking. "Birthday gift?"

"Yeah? Yeah. I thought it would fare the trip a little better than the one you bought me, since it was so nice." She avoided making eye contact with him.

"No, it's lovely. Doesn't match your eyes though," he muttered the last bit under his breath. "Is it from Eliana? She always has excellent taste."

He pulled the last line out of his ass, already knowing what the answer is before she speaks. "It's from Seth, actually. And Nico!"

The fondness in her voice for the gift, _for Seth_ , frustrated him, but he shrugged it off and continued walking towards the cove. To any outsiders, Ben thought, he and Layla must have looked like a normal couple on their way to a relaxing morning at the beach. Not like a tense fake-husband with his oblivious fake-wife in tow.

After about a mile of walking in silence, along the sandy shores and blue gray ocean water, they arrived at the cove, made of sculpted black rock - sharp and threatening to any other passerbys. Breaking the silence, Layla turned to look at him, and asked, "You ready?"

"I'm never ready when we go visit your family." Her grandfather had intimidated Ben since he was a child, and had raised each of his daughters, sans Ariel, to be the same way. Aquata, the eldest sister, had assumed the throne since Triton's passing, and Ben hoped she would go easy on him. The first time he met Ariel's sisters, they interrogated him so fiercely about his intentions making their beloved niece Queen of Auradon. Everyone in Atlantica seemed to know it wasn't Layla's ambitions that led her to her reign.

They stood beside the shallow pool, shaped like a crescent moon with chunks of obsidian faintly visible beneath the dark colored water, and his wife took his hand in hers. With the other, she waved it over the water, easily taking control, and brought it up to wrap around their legs. The water distorted the shimmering light coming from her magic, reflecting it across the obsidian rocks around the cove.

Ben was awestruck, he never grew tired of this, of her using her magic. His legs were replaced with a turquoise tail and his shirt disappeared into the air. They sunk into the moon pool as the water fell in before them, and he smiled, all previous worries gone. "Now, I'm ready."

She laughed, nodding in agreement. Still holding his hand, she brought the ocean water to them to lift them from the pool, and guide them to Atlantica.

 _I wonder if Ariel feels like this when returns to land_. He was uneasy here, unconfident. Unlike Layla, who was busy flexing her tail beneath the waves. Knocking him over would be an easy feat.

For a second, Layla stopped spinning, her green tail moving with the rhythms of the water and her auburn hair floating around her face. Noticing the look on his face, she said, "Are you alright?"

"Almost."

"Well, hurry up, we have to catch the current to get to the castle." Layla grabbed his hand and tugged at him. Hand in hand, they swam towards the kingdom of Atlantica, and Ben watched her face grow comfortable. She was happy here, nothing like how she felt being stuck in the castle all day when they weren't on vacation. She was real here, beneath the water.

And he loved it.

They swam slowly, despite Layla's best efforts to usher him along, but Ben refused to move any faster. This wasn't an experience he got very often: it was only his third time going to Atlantica, the first being their honeymoon and the last being King Triton's funeral. He'd spent most of the trips seasick, or some form of it, but this time, he felt good. His body rolled with the waves, and he could feel his core putting in the effort.

It took about twenty minutes for them to reach the gates of Atlantica, pearlescent and intimidating. A school of fish swam by and Layla went up to a bright yellow flounder and pet it, like it was a dog. _She's so at home here,_ he thought, a pang of guilt tightening in his chest.

Aquata met them at the gates, the crown on her head feeling out of place. As though she knew what he was thinking, the new Queen of Atlantica replied, "I know. It still feels weird wearing this, knowing I could never live up to Father's legacy."

"Your majesty," he replied, bowing his head. His father always told him to never bow to anyone besides his wife. Nonetheless, he respected the kings and queens of other kingdoms. "You and your sisters, as well as my wife, are his legacy. May King Triton rest in peace."

It wasn't much, but it was all he had to offer. "Thank you, your majesty. I trust that you remember our conversation from your first visit where you promised to take care of my dear little niece?"

"Auntie Aquata, stop that," Layla said, pouting. "I'm your eldest niece and Ben and I have been married for five years now. Not even my dad harrasses Ben like this."

"Your father is too kind, that's why Ariel fell in love with him." She pulled her niece into a warm embrace, and smiled at the couple. "But Lavender is right. You've been a good husband to her, thank you. My dad always liked you."

That was news to him. He wished, he suspected, but the man had been too intimidating for his own good. Ben assumed that's how he liked to come across to everyone outside of his family. "Thank you too."

"Lavender," her aunt said, "I was skeptical at first, and I didn't have the opportunity to tell you the last time you were here, given the circumstances, but being queen suits you. I see so much of your grandpa in you."

Despite being underwater, Ben could see his wife's eyes watering at her aunt's sentiments. It was a private moment, and he floated a few paces behind them. He hoped Layla knew he thought the same thing: she was born to be queen, and he couldn't imagine anyone else as Queen of Auradon.

* * *

They had a large breakfast with the rest of Layla's aunts and families, everyone gushing over Layla's beauty and intelligence. While she flinched at the compliments, Ben would squeeze her hand, knowing everything they said was completely true. And when they asked about children, Layla shot him a vengeful smirk, letting him reply to their pesky questions.

The afternoon was spent exploring the kingdom, allowing Ben to practice his swimming and see more of the hidden kingdom he'd always had reign over, but never truly knew. They even found a sunken ship, and he gave her a piece of seashell jewelry he found tucked between a few floorboards.

"What's this for?" she had asked, bashfully swimming away as he tried to hand it to her. It was a golden seashell locket, and he knew she didn't own any gold jewelry except what had been given to her by her mermaid family. The least she could do was allow him to give her some gold.

"It's for you," he'd whined, trying to use his tail to keep up with her. "I am your husband; I'm supposed to go on dangerous adventures and bring you treasure."

"This is treasure?"

"I think there's something special about it, and that makes it treasure."

It didn't take too much prodding, but she accepted the gift, planting a kiss on his hand as thanks. And now, after dinner, they were exhausted, filled with so much food he wondered if they could explode underwater. They were due home in a couple hours, the swim back to Seaside Castle daunting their limp bodies.

They never took time off like this; they were always within reach of the press and their royal advisors and secretaries, wanting their comments and positions on harmless activity occurring in the kingdom.

Softly, he said, "I wish we lived here."

Ben was intoxicated, having a few glasses of champagne with his meal, and didn't think he'd said it loud enough for anyone to hear as he and Layla swam up to poke their heads out of the water. But his wife had heard him and teased, "Oh really? You're not too seasick this time?"

"If you were paying any attention to me at all today, you would've noticed I didn't get sick once. In fact, I've gotten the hang of this, performing quite spectacularly at the mini-obstacle course your younger cousins set up this afternoon." He was rambling, and he cursed his merman form for turning him into a lightweight.

She laughed. _I love her laugh_. "Indeed."

"But I do like it here," he said, repeating his sentiments from earlier. "I like you here. You're free."

Her laughter stopped and the she tried to say, "Ben-"

"Lavender," he interrupted, tasting her full name on his lips, something he'd only done a handful of times before, "you belong here. And I took you away out of selfishness."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You could've married Seth." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but she didn't have a chance to reply, when one of Queen Aquata's counsel advisers, Alec swam up to them, a frantic look on her face.

"King and Queen, I'm sorry to interrupt. But, there's something that needs your attention right away. Please follow me."

* * *

They arrived back at Seaside Castle as soon as they could, taking the queen's sea-horse driven carriages back to the cove. Without saying a word, Layla gave them back their legs, and the couple didn't even hesitate before breaking into a run. There wasn't any time to get his land legs back, they were needed back at the castle immediately.

There'd been a series of murders. Two in Auroria, one in Corona. All occurred within miles of Audrey and Rex's castle and Rae's castle, all were mortals killed by stab wounds. Crime happened in Auradon, it wasn't a utopia free from harm and danger, but not like this, not at this scale.

This was different: two men and a woman, different ages, no relation to each other, miles apart, killed in their homes in the exact same manner. The Chiefs of Police of Auroria and Corona had compiled a debriefing report, which had been given to Beth who provided it to Layla's parents who were able to transmit it to Queen Aquata's counsel adviser, Alec, a few hours later. Electronic communication to and from Atlantica was still proving to be difficult as the mermaid society refused generous offers of technological advancement outside their monarch.

When they arrived at the steps of the castle, no one was there to greet them. _Strange._ They entered, making their way to the war room, positive everyone important would be there waiting for them. He was partially right: Audrey was seated at the table, but no one else.

"Audrey? What's going on? Why isn't Rae here as well?"

The Duchess of Auroria produced manila folder and slid it across the table to him, stating, "Purple fairy dust."

 _What?_ Speaking for the first time since they received the news an hour ago, Layla asked, "They found purple fairy dust at each of the crime scenes?"

"Exactly." The girls shared a look, one that made Ben suspect they had more words to say but refused to do so in his presence. But he didn't have time to question them: this was a large scale crime, one he wasn't used to. A few magic users and magical creatures practiced violent activities, and so did mortals. Violence wasn't relegated to one subset of people.

He opened the folder, pulling out three photographs, and covered his mouth with his palm, digging his fingers slightly into his cheeks out of disgust. These mutilated bodies were the act of one person. The MO was the same across each murder: five stab wounds to the chest, three in the abdomen, and one in the neck, with the knife blade left in. It was a human way to kill, close and personal with the victims, but there were no prints anywhere on the bodies. Only purple fairy dust shining in the pictures.

"It's our only lead?"

"At the moment, yes. Hector, the Chief in Auroria, said the medical team placed the times of death within 40 minutes, but they were found miles apart. The killer could've used a car, but even the fastest ways to get to each point, you'd have to go through a dense forest and rocky terrain. It's very unlikely a car could've gotten to each cottage in that time frame."

"No witnesses?"

"None." Audrey flipped her hair over her shoulder, and Ben wondered how she could still be so much like herself when a murderer was running through her kingdom. "Hector promised to keep the lead under wraps, not wanting to tip the killer off if leaving the dust behind was an accident."

"And Rae?"

"She couldn't hide from the press for too long, but she didn't say anything about it. She agrees with us. The press, however, was very concerned about where the two of you were today. So I'd be careful about that." Standing, she looked at the door, nearly ready to go, but added, "Rex thinks I need to take a stronger anti-magic stance against the weaponized magic proposal in light of this."

"That's not-" Layla began to argue, but he silenced her with two words.

"My love." Taking her hand, and ignoring the disgusted look on Audrey's face, he said, "That's not the point right now. And your political stance isn't either, Audrey. Do what you please, but I would appreciate it if you ignored your fiance's advice for the time being - he wasn't raised in politics like us. I will handle the press regarding the proposal, but please do not fuel the fire."

 _As much as you'd like to_ , he thought to himself. His wife added, "If they bring it up, tell the truth: the High Council will take these murders into account when considering the proposal."

"Very diplomatic," he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. She squeezed his hand in response. To Audrey, he asked, "Will that be all, Duchess?"

"Very well. I will speak to the reporters on my steps in the morning if you do so tonight." The King and Queen nodded in agreement. A curious look on her face, she mused, "How unfortunate it is for this to have happened while you disappeared for the day. I hope it was a coincidence."

Was she implying someone might've planned this? Before he could ask what gave her the idea, she smiled and said, "Please handle this with as much passion and concern as you would if they weren't mortals. And unlike last time, at least pretend to care."

With that as her parting words, Audrey disappeared into the corridor, leaving him and his wife stunned. Audrey had grown more conniving since high school, taking after her father, but he knew he caught some glimpses of the kind-hearted girl he once knew.

"She didn't have to say that, L, but we both know she has a point. We let her down last time." Audrey had been a prominent, yet surprising, champion for change in the magic community after the Magic Reform Act had passed, rallying for both sides to find peace and end violence.

And when Audrey met Aiden Rex Hughes, the son from a very long line of warlocks and witches, she stayed strong, helping organize the Magic Summit. But then her new boyfriend's sister was attacked by a witch outside their family home, and Layla, distraught over her grandfather's recent passing, carelessly dismissed it as a family squabble.

The Hughes family chose to sever ties completely with their magic heritage and community after the incident, and Aiden Rex dropped his grandfather's first name, going by just Rex since then. Rex pushed Audrey to do the same, to turn her back on magic and her fairy friends, despite Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather being the very reason the two met.

Layla never forgave herself for pushing Audrey away again, never denying she'd made a mistake. "I know."

The truth was, they did care: 60% of their population was made of mortals. But yes, they spent an early part of their marriage campaigning for magic rights and regulation. Now was the time to show the public they did care. If only they could see how Layla was reacting to everything, they'd know for certain then.

She was taking a closer look at the photographs Audrey left on the table, her lower lip quivering at the sight. There seemed to be enough fairy dust in the blood of the victims for the MEA to track the user, but based on the reports, it wasn't as easy as it should've been. Ben supposed they would return to it tomorrow. Feeling sick to his stomach, he flipped the photos over and saw Layla's face of disgust turn to relief when he did.

After ten minutes sitting in silence, Beth knocked on the door and entered. "I've set up an impromptu press conference in the foyer. Not every kingdom is represented, given the circumstances, but it should be enough to tide them over. I'm sorry I couldn't reach the two of you sooner."

Layla stood, smoothing the wrinkles of her white sundress, and murmured, "I hope this isn't too indecent for the public."

A small smile on her lips, Beth handed his wife a blue and gold shawl to wrap around her arms and body. "It's all I could fashion on short notice."

He saw a look in their press secretary's eyes he'd only seen once before: the morning she had to encourage Layla to address the press regarding her grandfather's passing. She had sad eyes, despite the way her mouth was curved upwards; she didn't want to make them do this. Not now, not when today was meant to represent joyfulness.

But Layla took the shawl, and put on her diplomatic facade. With lips pursed, she threw a look back at Ben, who stood and followed her out. Low enough for only him to hear, she said, "Purple fairy dust. Can you believe it?"

 _Purple fairy dust_ , he repeated in his own thoughts. Guilt set in when a name briefly flashed in his mind. When he turned to respond to Layla, he saw a similar look on her face; she was guilty of thinking the same thing - even if for a quick moment. "No, I can't."

The reporters were all over them, and Ben kept from chuckling at the makeshift podium Beth had created. "Where were you and the Queen today, your majesty? Why did it take so long for you to address us?"

"My people of Auradon, we," he said, emphasizing they were a single unit, "would like to apologize for our disappearance and subsequent delayed response: for our anniversary, we decided it would be lovely to get off the grid for a day."

Before another reporter could ask anything, Layla added, "In hindsight, we deeply regret the decision. My heart hurts knowing we were not present for the news of the three deaths in South Riding."

The press ate up her apology, and Ben knew while some tawdry gossip blogs would cry insincerity, she was troubled over the timing of events. "Are there any leads? Any suspects?"

"The diligent Chief of Police in South Riding provided us with a debriefing sheet earlier today, and as of now, there are very few leads."

"What are you hiding?"

"Was it magic?"

"Was it another hate crime?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Layla's head drop a fraction. Grabbing her hand in a show of support, he stated, "At this time, we don't know what it is or who did it or how. The police force has requested to keep any leads, however small or significant they may be, under wraps. If they've found something, they're not ready to let the killer know they're onto them."

The crowd of reporters murmured in agreement; it was best for the public if the police found the killer as soon as possible and as quietly as possible.

"The police force will lead this investigation," his wife added, still quiet. "When they give us word on what we may share with all of you, we will. But for now, for your ultimate safety, please travel in numbers when you're in the region."

He placed his hand flat against her lower back, guiding her to their room to resign for the rest of the night. It worried him how the day could shift so abruptly. Ben hoped it wouldn't set the tone for their fifth year of mar-

 _No._ This was the last of it, he needed to remind himself. He hadn't even had a chance to speak with Mal about what their plans would be for the transition, or if it was even something she still wanted. It was something he wanted. He was positive.

* * *

 **Hello all!** Things have taken a turn...as I said before, this is definitely a political story...and now it's a political thriller I guess. whoops.  
 _Pottergirl36:_ Thank you so much, and I'm sad they're not happy either. I love that you're picking up on a lot of the groundwork I'm trying to establish for the new characters, and let me know if you find my versions of Mal and Ben poorly constructed!  
 _Grace:_ Once the story really picks up, I'm sure you'll be happy! I can't make that promise though...

Thank you everyone for reading, and leave a review if you feel so inclined! xox


	11. VIII

_VIII_  
 _"What's the difference between the love of your life, and your soulmate?"_  
 _"One is a choice, and one is not."_

Layla's stomach refused to eat at breakfast, despite the delicious smell of bacon coming from her plate. She spent the night tossing and turning, thinking about why someone would kill three people in cold blood and then leave a stupid trail like fairy dust behind. Magic was traceable, especially with the advancements she'd pushed for through her university internship with the Magic Enforcement Agency. At the time, the agents were divided over her ideas; on the one hand, she was just a kid, on the other, she was their Queen.

A smart fairy would've known to cover up any traces of magic, and Layla believed the killer wasn't dumb enough as he, or she, had managed to kill three individuals within the same period of time. So she began to propose an idea to Ben while he drank some coffee, his plate still bare, and he guessed the rest of her plan before she finished, agreeing to it with no second thought. He took a bite of an english muffin, and she managed to eat half a slice of bacon and a few grapes.

And Layla knew her husband well enough to realize he too couldn't fall asleep the night before, the air heavy with guilt and worry over yesterday's crimes. As always, she was grateful for how well he knew her too, already figuring out her plan as soon as she started to speak. They packed their bags, sending them off in a carriage to the next castle with a note explaining they wanted to take the scenic route despite the recent attacks, said their thank yous and goodbyes to her parents, Melody, and the servants, and mounted their horses a few minutes past noon.

They were off to explore South Riding, where Ben would meet with the chiefs of Auroria and Corona to discuss the case. The media would see Ben doing his due diligence, since he had a better rapport with the authorities, and when they questioned on his wife's absence, he'd simply explain she was too overcome with grief at the sight of the crimes.

Lucky for her, she'd fainted a few years before during a public visit to a similar, grotesque crime scene on the outskirts of Arendelle. Granted, the victim had been subjected to a bear attack, but the incident presently worked in her favor. She planned on operating under the radar, visiting the crime scenes to see if there was anything the police forces missed. It was likely to be futile, but she needed to know.

The pictures of the victims' bodies fueled her with rage, and she needed to bring the killer to justice. Or even death. _Justice_ , she repeated to correct herself. They stopped near a small village, it looked to be a small ogre outpost, and waited. They'd hardly said a word on the ride over, both worried the other wouldn't succeed in their plans. That, and they were traveling in the same woods as the unfound killer.

Layla looked at her husband and sighed. "Promise me, you'll be safe."

"If you promise the same." He pulled his horse next to hers, so they were close enough for him to lean over and press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Promise me."

Her cheeks flared with heat, right where his lips brushed against her, and she mustered enough energy to nod. She almost wanted to kiss him herself, but the sound of trotting horses hooves prompted her to jerk away.

Evie rode up on her steed to join them, a knowing smirk resting on her face. "Your majesty. I'll take great care of your wife."

"Thank you," he said, throwing a wink in Layla's direction. "Though I trust she'll be on the one coming to your rescue in the end."

"No doubt." And with that her husband nudged his horse, galloping away towards the valley of Corona. She watched his retreating figure as it slowly disappeared, still fixated on his parting kiss. _Why had he done that?_ It didn't make any sense.

Evie cleared her throat. "What was that about? He didn't even know if anyone was around."

"Yeah, but you never know," she replied in a hushed voice, thinking quickly, "people hide in bushes and trees all the time."

She raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward to brush her fingers through her chocolate-colored horse's mane. "Yeah…. I don't buy it, your majesty."

"Well, you should." Layla couldn't believe she was even having this conversation - with Evie of all people. Mal was her best friend; could she really believe Layla would do this to her?

"Is he- I mean, is Ben falling in love with you?" Evie asked, pushing her horse to move in front of Layla's, trapping her. And when her friend didn't respond, she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! He totally is. I knew this would happen."

"Wait, what?" She didn't even have a second to deny her claims, completely taken aback by the revelation Evie suspected something might happen.

"When we were still at Auradon Prep, and Mal told me about your little plans - before you came to ask for my help with the High Council - I knew this would happen. You can only fake love for so long."

Shaking her head, Layla lightly pushed her horse with her foot to get him to start walking past Evie. "That's utter nonsense."

"Is it? Every time he holds your hand, every time he says he loves you, every kiss, every touch. You really think someone can fake that for five whole years and never feel something beyond friendship?" She flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"I do. Because that's what Ben and I have been doing."

"Besides me, you're the smartest person I know," Evie replied, a light laugh punctuating her words, "and you sound like an idiot."

"He loves Mal." As she spoke, moving forward, she kept her gaze on the trail ahead. "We talk about her all the time. We've even started discussing our endgame."

"Despite the fact they haven't spoken in three months?"

She didn't know about that. Why hadn't Ben said anything when she asked? "They seemed rather fond of each other at dinner the other night."

"So did you and Seth," Evie shot back. Not knowing she hit a sore spot, she added, "And no one thinks that's suspicious. The way he and Mal interact now, it's not the same."

Quietly, Layla said, "Ben didn't mention they fought for so long."

"I don't even think they were fighting. It's something else," she answered, gripping the reins tighter. "They didn't meet alone the entire weekend, because Mal was with me for most of it. And she didn't even say anything about him the whole time."

 _Oh._ That's why she spent so much time artfully dodging Layla's questions when they met before brunch. But she wasn't about to admit that to Evie. "She didn't say anything when we talked about it before the rest of you came over for brunch."

"Tell me. What did she say exactly?"

It had only been a handful of days since their conversation, but Layla was having trouble remembering Mal's exact wording. And then she realized, the girl hadn't really said anything. And it was too late for her to come up with a lie. "She kept asking what I planned on doing after the separation, and when I gave her an explanation, she started asking how I planned to even separate from Ben in the first place."

"Interesting, maybe I need to have a talk with her…."

"But she didn't say she didn't want to be with Ben. Maybe she was just worried about me?"

"She is worried about you," Evie replied. "And I'm worried about her, she's not telling me anything. All that vulnerability she learned by dating Ben is almost nonexistent now."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You and Ben were in a tight spot. Sometimes, I wonder if it would have been better if the two of you actually tried to be together, instead of this. Instead of faking the perfect marriage."

"But our friendship is real," she pointed out. "It's easy to pretend to be in love when you actually like and respect the person you're with. And Ben is that someone for me. But he's someone else for Mal, and I wouldn't jeopardize that."

"You've had five years of a pristine marriage built on compassion, mutual respect, similar ideologies, and love. But it's not romantic at all?"

"You only see as much as we allow," Layla reminded her.

"So Ben is an awful man to you behind the scenes?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then hush, and stop interrupting," she scolded, pulling her horse ahead to stop Layla in her tracks, cornering her again. "Five years of a perfect marriage between childhood best friends, who Mal tells me used to be in love with each other, and nothing has happened. I don't buy it."

 _Used to be in love?_ Where had Mal gotten that idea? Sure, she and Ben were close growing up, closer than her and Lonnie and Eliana, and she loved him. But in love with him? She'd always had a crush on Seth. Until they discovered their feelings weren't as deep and meaningful as they initially perceived.

Even her friendship with Ben was deeper than whatever it was she had with Seth, but that hadn't meant anything back then. Not to a lovestruck pre-teen. She grumbled, "Why are we talking about this? We don't talk about boys, that's why I liked us."

"I'm Mal's best friend, and I care about you too." Evie seemed a little hurt. "We don't talk about boys, except about Doug, because of your situation. Do you talk to anyone about your relationship with Ben?"

No, she didn't. Ben was off-limits, so talking to Mal would backfire and no one else knew. "There's never been anything to talk about."

"FIve years," she repeated, "seems far too long for nothing to have ever transpired."

"About a year ago, after my grandpa died, I couldn't sleep. Anytime I closed my eyes, I would wake up crying. And one night, at our cottage, Ben stayed up with me, holding me, whispering in my ear that I was going to be okay. A-a part of me thought if I turned around, wrapped in his arms, I could have a moment with him. One moment of just us, contained in our home, together. No Mal, no Auradon. Just a Ben and Layla."

"Oh, sweetie-"

"I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't. The only time I ever even thought about crossing that line, Evie, was because of my grandpa's death. If that doesn't tell you where I stand, I don't know what will." Her voice was sharp and body stiff. "Our relationship is built on platonic love and respect."

"Yeah, you respect the hell out of him." They came to a stop outside the home of the old man whose son and daughter-in-law found him dead in the kitchen. They grew solemn and silent, as her joking words hung over them. The ominous air began to take weight in their lungs with each passing breath, and Evie softly added, "I think he loves you both. I don't know in what way, but he sees you. He sees you in a different light, and I can tell because I see how he looks at you. I saw the way he kissed you goodbye. Like you mean something more to him than you both know."

Without thinking, Layla's hand flew to the blue aquamarine necklace Ben gave her for her twentieth birthday, the third year they'd been married. He had left the necklace with one of her advisors with a note:

 _for your heart  
_ _for my love  
_ _happy birthday_

It was the most conniving thing she'd seen him do since they were mischievous children; it was both a private moment for them to share, and a public one, as her advisor leaked a copy of the romantic note to a gossip blog.

She and Ben were a part of each other now. But with that came Mal and Evie and Doug and all of their other friends. Whether they knew or not, their friends were an integral part of their fake marriage and their friendship. The way her soul was connected to Ben's, practically bound by magic, was no different than with theirs. They were no different, she was sure of it.

Evie saw a perfect marriage between two people who cared deeply about each other, easily mistaken as true love, and maybe Ben saw the same thing. Layla told herself to check in with Ben, and give him a subtle reminder that she wasn't the girl in his head. The secrets she kept close to her heart, the flaws she hid from him, that was the real her. And it would be much harder for them to be together if he knew who she really was. "This is ridiculous. We're standing outside a crime scene, arguing about who my fake husband loves."

With a mocking bow, Evie gestured for the queen to enter the cottage first, and Layla scowled. If she had brought Jay or Carlos or Doug along, they certainly would've gone inside first in case the killer had returned.

This was the risk she was willing to take to bring the murderer to justice. She pushed the wooden door, frail and old, open, and a loud creaking sound echoed in the darkness of the home. She stepped inside, groping the wall in search of a lightswitch, and upon finding one, was shocked at the normality that remained.

There was mail on the entryway cordanza, stacked in neat piles, shoes kicked off by the shoe rack. Moving further into the home, with Evie close behind, she saw a half eaten bagel on the coffee table in the living room and dishes in the sink in the kitchen with a puddle of dried blood below on the mat.

Evie tried to stifle her gasp behind her gloved hand, but the sight was too much for her to bear in silence. Layla, on the other hand, took a deep breath, and fished for her flashlight in her knapsack. "Turn the lights back off."

Nodding, and doing as she was told, the lights went back off, and, with her flashlight turned on, Layla made her way to the kitchen mat to get a better look. She crouched down, and in the sharp, vibrant light, she could make out glimmers of fairy dust.

It was a deep violet color, barely visible to her semi-trained eye. At university, she'd studied Magic Forensics, spending hours upon hours in the lab to learn how to correctly identify and trace magic remnants. She asked, "Do you have the vials?"

There was a clatter beside her as Evie opted to toss the vial in the dark instead of moving. "Thank you."

In all honesty, Layla had expected more from a girl who grew up on the Isle, silently regretting not bringing Mal too. She touched the dried blood with her index finger, only picking up dust, and did her best to get as much into the vial as she could.

This man was killed less than thirty hours before, he deserved justice. And Layla would be damned if she couldn't do that for him. She rose from her crouched position, her joints cracking loudly in the silence. Flashing the light over at Evie, who grimaced, she said, "I'm going to go take a look around. Do you want to wait by the door?"

"Do I ever," she replied, and took her leave. Layla shined the light along the floorboards, looking for any trace of magic she could find. The other two crime scenes were miles away, and if anyone's hunch was right, the killer would've needed to use magic to travel, leaving remnants behind her flashlight could pick up on.

Carlos had designed her flashlight by combining science and magic in the new lab Jane and her mother set up as an extension of Auradon Prep. He still had one of the most technologically advanced minds in the kingdom, figuring out a way to merge LEDs and witch light stones among other magic tracing and magic restraining devices.

She walked throughout the entire home, her heart growing sadder with each room. The bed was still unmade, the bathroom had used towels strewn on the floor. And none of the rooms carried any traces of magic. Resigned, Layla returned to Evie, who was patting away runaway tears outside.

* * *

When Layla and Evie arrived at the edge of the Tangletown Castle in Corona, she was drained of all feeling. She hadn't felt this numb since her grandpa's funeral in Atlantica. It wasn't the traveling, which had proven extensive, far too inefficient for magic not to have been used to travel between the homes. _Maybe they used their magic to teleport somewhere in the woods,_ she thought. By the time the officers finished combing through the nearby woods, any trace of magic would have disappeared.

After she and Evie left the first cottage, Ben called her to let her know the meeting with the chiefs and MEA agent went well, but the fairy dust lead seemed to have gone cold. It was almost untraceable. He then began to talk about each of the victims, putting names to their murders, and the remaining two visits were the hardest things she'd done as Queen.

"Tyler Little," she repeated, scrawling the name of the first man on the sample vial of dust she'd taken from his cottage. He had two children, a son and a daughter, Lewis and Elaine, who were meeting with the Chief of Auroria to answer some questions as a precaution with their spouses, Francine and Simon. But everyone knew it wasn't them. They admired their father, the local blacksmith, and loved the way he adored his grandchildren; and, as far as they knew, their lineage contained no magic.

"Victoire Bennet," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the blush lace curtains of the bedroom where her mother and father had found her. Victoire had been twenty-eight years old, an only child, and eager to marry her childhood friend, Nicola. Mr. Bennet's great-great-great grandfather had been a warlock, but he insisted his family left such practices before Auradon was even formed.

"Andrew Marsh." Perhaps the most perplexing on the list was Andrew, a young boy, who didn't live in the home he was found in. He'd run away from a nearby boarding school and was missing for a day before the owners of the home, a sweet fairy couple, found him in their living room. They'd just returned from a day trip to Charmington, and the Chief of Corona was able to confirm their alibi.

It was all very confusing indeed. Tyler, Victoire, and Andrew had no relations with each other, and, as far as the detectives could find, never had a reason to interact or even meet in the first place. The killer had killed each of them the same way, leaving the knife blades in their necks, but in different rooms of their respective houses. And the wounds were too well-planned to be considered a crime of passion.

With all this running through her mind, a mind not trained to do investigative work, she almost fell walking up the steps when they met Rae at the door.

"I was worried sick when an empty carriage arrived this afternoon with no occupants," she chided, crossing her arms over her chest. "You and King Ben have access to every piece of advanced technology in the kingdoms, and you choose to send your luggage in a horse-drawn carriage with a handwritten note. The two of you are ridiculous. There is a murderer out there!"

Rae, Duchess of Corona and daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, had long brown hair and silky tan skin, the perfect combination of her parents. Since Corona was a new addition to the kingdoms, Layla and Ben welcomed her nonchalance and wished more of their friends opted out of royal procedures. She'd had enough of everyone bowing and curtsying.

"I'm sorry, your highness," she apologized. "These crimes are going to take up a lot of our time over the next few weeks, I'd expect, and we thought it might be best for him to meet with the police and detectives on the case without the media knowing right away."

"And you and Evie?" Rae welcomed them in and led them through her home.

"We took a little jaunt through the woods," Layla replied. Seeing the corner of Rae's mouth quirk upward, she added, "I needed to think about the case and traveling through the same woods as the killer seemed like a good idea. I don't have much of a good excuse."

"You're going to have practice that in case someone from the press finds out," Rae said, still grinning. "Mal, Jane, and Uma already arrived for your session; I presume you spoke to Ben?"

"Yes, he'll be joining us later tonight. He's in Auroria with Audrey and Ai- Rex." Layla took Rae's hand and thanked her, "It means a lot that you've opened your home to the four of us. Especially considering what happened to your parents."

"Magic doesn't create villains, Gothel already was one. Mom knew her hair's magic could save and heal. And if you're able to use your powers for good, then you are all welcome here anytime." The brunette beauty opened a familiar pair of steel doors; the Tangletown Castle had strips of modern and contemporary materials interwoven through the traditional wooden and stone structures.

Uma greeted them first with a curtsy and Layla forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Your majesty, it's great to see you're okay. Both of you."

"It wasn't a difficult journey, you guys," she answered, shaking Uma's hand. Unlike Eliana and Lonnie, the girls from the Isle weren't big on hugs or physical affection - at least not with her anyway. Mal and Evie were gentle with each other, something they were working on with Uma, who had found it a little harder to shake Isle habits.

Jane didn't care and squished Layla in a tight hug. "You have to be more careful, your majesty."

"You guys can call me Layla." Mal and Evie found no issue with her request as soon they met each other that day in the courtyard at Auradon Prep. Uma and Jane, however, were formal no matter the context.

"Nonsense. Shall we get started?"

* * *

" _You're not listening to me, Layla. Don't I get a say in this?"_

 _This was their first argument. Layla never allowed herself to get angry in front of Ben, frequently resigning to her quarters in the west wing of their castle to blast the walls with her powers._ But this time, she couldn't keep choking down her anger.

"I cannot believe you, Ben."

"What, I have to agree with every single thing you want? That is ridiculous."

"That's not what I'm saying, but are you serious? How can you not agree with me here?" She slammed her hands onto the table, water gushing from the faucets in the kitchen.

"Yes, I am, Layla, I don't think it's a good idea. In fact, I think it's your worst."

"Fuck. It's not my best, but it's not my worst. Maybe if you stopped trying to please everyone else by overthinking every little decision, we wouldn't be arguing right now."

"And maybe if you started to think about your ideas before acting on them, we wouldn't be married right now."

They took deep breaths, veins pulsating and skin flushed with warmth. She found herself looking at him different, feeling different. _Did he really mean that? Did he really blame this situation on her impulsiveness?_

For a year, she did her best to keep herself hidden - to remain the aloof, spectacular Layla in her husband's memory. "You've been doing the same thing, haven't you?"

"What?"

"We used to bicker and fight all the time as kids, Ben, but ever since I've been back…. Ever since we've been married," she said, "it hasn't been the same. This is our first fight."

When she returned to him, she thought they reconnected, back to the way things were before she left, before he left her on her balcony in tears. "My last memory of you was that day at Seaside Castle, Layla. The sky was gray, I had your starfish necklace in my fist, and you were about to cry."

She didn't respond, so he kept going. "I don't blame you for our marriage, I blame myself. And I also blame myself for our friendship ending: I've been doing everything I could to make sure I never make you cry again."

That undid her. Tears began to fall, pent up from the anger brewing inside her chest while they argued. "You're so stupid, Ben, we're in this together. And it's no one's fault, but I can't keep walking on eggshells around you."

"I agree."

"'I agree?' That's it? I need more, Ben. I need to know my best friend has my back."

"I do! I do, Layla, I promise, I will. But are you sure about doing this?"

 _No._ "Yes."

"I'm not sure about it, can you respect that? I need to know that I can disagree with you without causing a fight."

"I promise I will." Layla sighed, her fingers reaching blindly for his in the dim lighting. "There's this sick feeling of dread bubbling in the pits of my stomach that happens every so often. And I didn't know what it was, but Mal and Uma and Jane have experienced the same feeling, and I think it's related to magic. Something evil is coming."

"Magic training bootcamp," he said, repeating her suggestion from earlier. The words didn't sound so displeased anymore. "I have a counter-offer: secret magic training with the other three girls at Rapunzel and Eugene's castle in Corona. No one else knows, except maybe Evie."

"I'm not the only one that needs to be trained!" She insisted.

He ran his hand through his hair, strands sticking up every which way. "No, you're not, but we'd be stupid to think we can get away with revealing your powers now to the kingdoms after hiding them since your birth. And then add that you want to provide a safe space for other magic users to practice and train? I won't let you put yourself in danger."

"You won't _let_ me?"

"No. Layla. Listen to me: I am your husband, for better or for worse, for the next four years. And if that means telling you not to do something so I can protect you, I'm going to do it. Our responsibility is not just to our people, we have duties for each other. We exchanged vows!" As he got worked up, she felt her heart rate accelerating along with him.

 _Ben was right, he was her husband and her King and he was right. She relented, "Okay. I'll tell the girls and no one else will find out until the time comes. Until I have to step up and protect Auradon."_

 _He looked crestfallen by her declaration, until she added, "Until I need to protect you."_

* * *

The girls and Layla finished their training sessions with Evie and Rae sitting in attendance. She hadn't been keen on Ben's idea, but letting these five girls into a part of her life she'd only ever shared with him and Seth and her family proved to be an excellent movement forward.

Mal helped with her transfiguration magic, Uma with their powers that came from the sea, and Jane with focus and control. Prior to their lessons, Layla was comfortable with a minor transfiguration spell here and there, nothing too flashy, but once Uma began to teach her the world of sea magic, she felt even more like herself.

"Okay, now that you have a lovely arch, go ahead and try to freeze it," she instructed.

Layla did as she was told, keeping her right palm face up to hold the water arch in place and curling her left fingers to freeze it. It froze in an instant, and, bringing her hands down to her side, she grinned at her friends. "How was that?"

"Excellent, your majesty," Jane gushed, her cheeks tinted pink from their workout. "Your form is excellent, you're in control now, it's all very-"

"Excellent," Uma, Mal, and Evie chimed. They broke into laughter, Layla collapsing onto the floor to rest. The television had been on, playing melodramatic soap operas in the background.

"Can you melt the ice?" Mal challenged, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think we were done quite yet. At least, Uma didn't say you were."

Layla didn't deign to answer her trainer's question, instead twitching her fingers to melt the ice, keeping it in its shape, and began to heat it, transfixing the girls' attention as they watched it turn to steam.

"Show off," Mal mumbled, but Layla still heard her and flashed her a cheeky smile. "Okay, yeah, whatever, you're good at magic now."

"Only because of you guys. After four years of training," she replied, rolling her eyes. She reached for the television remote lying on the ground, and flipped through the channels, landing on a commercial for the latest tech gadgets. "Before this, I knew how to change my leather pants into a cocktail dress and how to turn into a mermaid."

Evie said, "Your mom never tried to teach you?"

With a sad smile, she shook her head no. "For the same reason my mom stopped going back to visit her family in Atlantica, I didn't get the opportunity to learn about all this. It was illegal."

"How did you learn how to grow a tail then?" Rae asked.

She chuckled at the memory: "When I was six, I was playing by the shore with Ben. Eliana, Chad, and Audrey were there too, but Audrey had distracted Chad by preening on the peer. And Ellie, of course, chased after them to make sure her twin didn't get hurt.

I stepped into the water, and Ben gasped; he thought I would turn into a mermaid as soon as water touched my skin. I lectured him for a few minutes on stereotyping, and showed him I was fine. Still human. But then I lifted my hands, and water came up, and the next thing I knew, shimmering light turned my legs into a tail."

"Ben was there for your first time?" Evie's voice was high and sing-songy, but the gravity of their conversation from earlier held enough weight to convince Layla this wasn't for the benefit of their clueless friends. "That's adorable."

Before she could make it rain over her friend's head, ruining her hair, she heard Jane gulp beside her and say, "H-hey guys?"

They turned to Jane, who pointed at the television screen, where a reporter was breaking the news of the first suspect to the recent crime spree. "The Chiefs of Corona and Auroria have announced their lead suspect is Mal of the Isle. Mal is a recent graduate from the Corona College of Design, as well as the former girlfriend of King Ben."

The screen switched from the reporter to the press conference at the police station in Auroria. "Fairy dust was left at all three murder sites, and the MEA was initially led to believe their results were inconclusive. However, only a handful of fairies in Auradon are known to possess purple fairy dust and only one resides in Corona: Mal, daughter of Maleficent."

* * *

 **Hello, lovelies!**  
 _Fan_ : I don't want to spoil anything about what I have planned, but I don't see myself including any pregnancy story lines...  
 _Grace_ : Glad I didn't make you cry this time! Funny, I actually included that exchange at the last minute, because I thought to myself: what kind of queen would wear a white beachy sundress to a press conference about murders? And I'm glad the mystery is getting to you...  
 _Guest_ : Thank you so much for the kind words and the well-thought out analysis! It's reviews like yours that make me worry that I'll disappoint you (because while I have the general endgame in mind, sometimes the story takes you to a different ending).


	12. Author's Note

Hey there -

It's been a few weeks since I've updated, let alone write anything. This next chapter has been difficult to write, especially with all the things going on in my life right now.

I will admit though it has been the response to this story that keeps me from writing it. I'm a young adult, and I imagine a lot of my readers might be younger than me (if this is true or not, I can't say for certain), since Descendants itself is targeted for a younger demographic.

I started writing this story with the "life lesson" that you don't always end up with who you dated in high school. My fanfics have always alternated between writing my OTP and writing a new character who I felt could fit in well with the established universe. And I suppose with Descendants, Ben and Mal weren't really my OTP. But again, I'm not who Disney was writing for.

A lot of you guys love Ben and Mal, and I think that's wonderful. I love love love how sweet you all are; no one is bashing on my OC, on other couples, etc, and I'm so grateful for that. So I'm not stuck because of negative feedback, I'm stuck because I doubt my ability to handle Ben and Mal the way you guys deserve. I didn't have an ending in mind when I started writing, so I hadn't made a decision on BenxMal or BenxLayla.

I hope wherever this story takes me, you guys trust me. And I hope I don't disappoint you at all, or at the very least too much. You guys have been so great and so supportive and once I figure out what ending works best for Ben, Mal, and Layla, I'll get back to writing!

xoxo


End file.
